


Сказка продолжается - Ваканда

by Lozelb



Series: Сказка [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Omega Verse, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozelb/pseuds/Lozelb
Summary: Сказка продолжается. Место действия: Ваканда.-----------------------Примечание по предупреждениям: крайне частичный омегаверс.





	1. Глава 1

Оказывается Стив Роджерс может быть весьма красноречивым и убедительным. 

Все начинается с того, что ты растревожился — ждал, когда за вами появится хвост или с вами свяжутся. Известно, что воздушное пространство сканируется радарами, соответственно, вы должны были на них появиться. Но до сих пор и молчание, и никакого хвоста. Поскольку ждать не любишь, решил этот момент прояснить — спросил у Стива: вам помогают? Если нет, то почему с вами до сих пор никто не связался? Вот после этого и узнаешь насколько хороший он рассказчик и заодно получаешь ответы на все вопросы. 

Стив подробно и по существу с приведением примеров излагает, что джет находится в режиме “невидимки” и что, собственно, это такое. Суть проста: джет замаскирован, то есть сейчас он абсолютно невидим. К пояснениям Роджерса присоединяется Беннер и дополняет его рассказ подробными деталями о том, как и благодаря конкретно чему это происходит. Если убрать всю “воду” и оставить суть, то маскировка базируется на двух китах: глушилки (джет для радаров перестает существовать) и мимикрия обшивки корабля (визуальный дубляж любого внешнего антуража). Последнее делают разработанные Старком нано-роботы. Роджерс с доктором настолько увлекают тебя подробным пояснением, что пропускаешь момент того, как соулмейт принимает KL-48. Понимаешь: явно что-то не так, когда оба внезапно замолкают и с вытянутыми лицами неотрывно смотрят в пассажирскую часть джета. Тишина и внезапное прекращение красочного рассказа засасывает внутрь себя. И то, что там обнаруживаешь... 

Внутри, не в тебе, словно за стеклом что-то бьется в путах, рычит, скребется, пронзительно скулит, и делает это от адской, раздираемой, нечеловеческой боли. До тебя доносятся лишь ее легкие отголоски. Медленно поворачиваешься - тоже устремляешь взгляд вглубину джета. От увиденного кажется даже волосы на голове встают дыбом. Баки лежит на полу. Его тело бьется в судорогах, на лице болезненная гримаса, и при этом он не издает ни единого звука. Конечно, резко поднимаешься и кидаешься к нему.

— Роджерс, держи его, — дядя.

Тебя тут же хватают, скручивают и держат. А тебе плевать, что пальцы Стива все сильнее стискивают руки, не придаешь значение боли от жесткого хвата, не замечаешь ее, она далеко. Важно одно: любым способом добраться до соулмейта, и ты рвешься к нему. Ему больно и плохо, ты должен быть рядом, чтобы как-то попытаться ему помочь. А Роджерс только усиливает хват. В итоге, затихаете одновременно. Ты от того что элементарно выбился из сил, а Баки… потому что судороги прекращаются. И тем не менее, как только тебя перестают держать (Роджерс отпускает, когда соулмейта перестает корежить), испытывая наичистейшую ненависть ко всем вокруг, бросаешься к соулмейту и своим телом пытаешься закрыть его, уберечь, согреть…Губы что-то шепчут, но ты в состоянии аффекта — не разбираешь того, что говоришь. Цепляешься за соулмейта. Тебе до одури страшно за него. 

— Стайлз, я тоже тебя люблю, но ты сейчас меня задушишь, — Баки, а голос хриплый, слабый и дрожит. 

— Ну все, можно расслабиться, — дядя с облегчением. Падает в ближайшее кресло. Стирает пот со лба. Беннер, качая головой, медленно садится в ближайшее от него кресло. У Стива все еще вытянутое лицо. И он сохраняет прежнюю позу — он примерно в таком же шоке, что и ты. Но всего этого не замечаешь. Сейчас весь твой мир сфокусирован на одном человеке — соулмейте.

— Прости, — отстраняешься. — Это всегда так? — всхлип. Оказывается плачешь. А ведь и не заметил. Хочешь поднять руку, чтобы утереть слезы, но Баки опережает — делает это сам.

— Да я уже и не помню.

Всхлип-всхлип. Слезы продолжают бежать. Ничего, плакать полезно.

— Эй, Стайлз, детка, все совсем не так страшно, как кажется со стороны.

— Но тебе же было больно, я чувствовал.

Баки хмурится, прикрывает глаза и словно проваливается внутрь себя, но уже через мгновение снова здесь. 

— Все уже прошло. Видишь, разговариваю с тобой, и ты заканчивай переживать.

А ты не можешь.

— С этим обязательно срочно нужно что-то делать. Так же нельзя. Ты говорил, что деньги не проблема. Может, мы купим вибраниум у вакандцев, вызовем Старка и заменим протез? — понимаешь, что ведешь себя как ребенок и все твои предложения — детский лепет. Ваканда — это закрытая страна, не факт, что Старка туда пустят, существует вероятность, что и вам дадут отворот-поворот. Ваканда — это страна с низким уровнем развития, хорошо бы нашлось место, где можно установить оборудование доктора Беннера, поэтому какая речь о проектировании и полноценном замене протеза? Ваканда — это страна с совершенно иной культурой и устоями. Ваканда — это полная неизвестность. Но даже понимая все это ты нуждаешься в любой надежде пусть даже она будет ложной.

— Конечно, Стайлз, конечно, все будет как скажешь.

Отстраняешься, садишься и закрываешь лицо руками. Теперь стыдно. Какой же ты ужасный соулмейт. Вместо того, чтобы оказать поддержку, устроил истерику… Все еще истеришь, и никак не остановиться. Чертово отклонение, чертова повышенная сензитивность, чертов бардак в голове, чертовы эмоции. Одной фразой: ты не справляешься.

Баки тоже садится, опирается на левую руку, а правой отводит ладони от лица. Заглядывает в глаза.

— Эй, а сейчас-то что случилось? — мягко.

— Все хорошо, — а голос дрожит. Накрыло так накрыло. — Я сейчас… Мне нужно прийти в себя… побыть одному. Я пойду, посижу там, за коробками, ладно? — что за бред ты несешь?

— Правда хорошо?

— Да, прости за это, — разводишь руками. — Просто… просто…

А Баки внезапно сграбастывает тебя в объятия. И шепчет на ухо:

— Я не буду уверять, что прием этого препарата легок и безболезнен. Да, на текущий момент я вынужден его принимать, по другому никак. Но все, действительно, не так страшно как выглядело. Джеймс — мой волк, принял бОльшую часть боли на себя. Он легче подобное переносит, чем я или Солдат. 

— Я частично чувствовал и словно видел, как он бился в агонии. Я словно смотрел на него через прозрачное стекло. Это ужасно.

— Стайлз, я обещаю, что больше ты этого не увидишь…Я буду уходить куда-нибудь… Я что-нибудь придумаю... Прости меня, что напугал тебя.

Отрицательно качаешь головой.

— Нет, лучше видеть и знать…

Прижимает к себе еще крепче.

— Мой любимый postrelenok, — шепчет и покрывает щеку и шею мелкими поцелуями. 

Последнее слово произнесено на русском. Непонятно, что оно значит, но тебе нравится как Баки его произносит, нравится его звучание и на этот раз не спрашиваешь что это такое.

— В таком случае, я обещаю, я обязательно разберусь с этой проблемой, как можно скорее, ты же мне веришь?

— Да.

— Вот и отлично. Передумал прятаться за коробками?

— Передумал.

— Уже не страшно?

— Не страшно, — и правда, отпускает.

— Вот и хорошо.

Какое-то время сидите прижавшись друг к другу.

— Может, ты голодный?

И действительно хочется есть.

— А разве мы с собой что-нибудь взяли?

— Конечно, взяли. Так что, обед?

Киваешь.

— Давай тогда вставать.

И вы поднимаетесь.

— Кто хочет есть? — широко улыбаясь Баки обращается ко всем. А ты замечаешь и легкое подрагивание кончиков пальцев на его правой руке, и бледность кожи, и испарину на лбу, и темные круги под глазами. Ему нужно отдохнуть, выспаться. А с KL-48 нужно что-то делать. Травить себя постоянно — не выход. Но ничего не говоришь, обещаешь себе собрать информацию — поговорить с тем же дядей тет-а-тет, а потом уже… Обязательно что-нибудь придумается, всегда ведь придумывалось… Выход есть, главное его увидеть.

Видимо, твоя истерика засторащала всех. На вопрос Баки отвечают молча поднятием руки. Для каждого находится по армейскому пайку. Это не особо вкусно, но зато сытно, и, что удивительно, тебя после не тошнит. Подобное впервые. Может, полностью перейти на такую вот пищу? 

— Мы прибываем через двенадцать часов, — напоминает Баки, когда все поели и запивают съеденное кто чем: холодным чаем (ты. Спасибо дяде — он постарался), водой (Баки и Стив), минералкой (Брюс и дядя). — Есть желающие узнать о Ваканде больше? — Баки делает большой глоток и закрывает бутылку.

Конкретно тебя это оживляет. Впрочем, оживляет всех.

— Не против поиграть в вопрос-ответ?

И поскольку лететь еще долго, а делать, собственно, нечего, конечно все соглашаются.

— Расскажите о Ваканде то, что вам известно. Есть желающие начать?

Рука тянется сама собой.

— Стайлз.

Баки напоминает учителя в школе, а ты чувствуешь себя учеником. И как ни странно это расслабляет.

— По официальной версии Ваканда — закрытая страна патриархального типа с монархом во главе. В ней добывается один из самых редких металлов — вибраниум, которого там крайне мало. Дядя утверждает, что официальные сведения про вибраниум неверны. Его там так много, что им пропитан и воздух, и вода, и еда. Баки рассказывал, что вибраниум не металл, а субстанция, имеющая что-то типа разума. По его словам предметы сделанные из вибраниума сами выбирают себе хозяина. То есть купленная вами вещь может отказаться от вас, а может быть верной вам до смерти, например, как щит Стива. Заметили, куда бы он его не кинул, щит всегда возвращается.

— И правда, — удивленно подтверждает Стив.

— От дяди нам всем теперь известно, что вибраниум вызывает мутации, и на моем примере можно утверждать, что эти мутации передаются по наследству — один из моих родителей как раз был этим мутантом, я тоже, как выяснилось недавно, мутант. Подобных мне в Ваканде называют дже...дже… — зубодробильное название — спотыкаешься.

— Джемуанджи, — подсказывает дядя.

— Да.

— Кто-нибудь хочет еще что-нибудь добавить? — Баки.

— Предпоследняя наша с Барнсом миссия была в Ваканде, — дядя. — Они настолько хорошо охраняют свои границы, что мы даже не стали пытаться проникнуть вглубь страны. У них очень специфичный стиль борьбы и весьма действенный. И очень хорошая охрана…абсолютно всего. Наша миссия в итоге была провалена.

— На счет специфики стиля борьбы, защиты границ и высокопоставленных лиц — это подтверждаю. Что же касается невозможности проникновения вглубь страны, это сложно, но не невозможно.

— Но ты же говорил... — Стив начинает и замолкает.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что провал миссии твоих рук дело? — дядя. 

Вы с Беннером молчите.

Баки игнорирует Брока.

— Стиви, так что я говорил?

— Что ты был только у границы и не ездил вглубь страны. 

— Стив, я говорил, что нам с командой не было смысла соваться туда, и это действительно так, — переключает внимание на дядю. — Рамлоу, я “не хочу сказать”, я утверждаю: провал миссии моих рук дело. Видишь ли, я не желаю вечно травить себя ядами. Единственное, что вроде как должно прижиться во мне — это вибраниум. Где я могу получить его? В Ваканде. А теперь задайся вопросом: было ли мне на руку убивать правителя этой страны? Нет, не было. Мне было выгодно сделать его своим должником, кем он на текущий момент и является.

— Удивил, Солдат. Неожиданно, — ухмыляется дядя, покачивает головой. — Чисто сработано. Лично я бы не пожелал быть твоим врагом. Похоже ГИДРА так и не поняла кого взрастила.

Стив на это хмурится, но ничего не говорит.

— Как и когда ты это сделал? — дядя.

— Когда вы все дружно подхватили лихорадку и сутки валялись с высокой температурой.

— Если ты в это время отсутствовал, кто ухаживал за нами? Я же помню, что меня обтирали, ставили холодные компрессы и поили водой. Все мы считали, что это был ты.

— Пожилой вакандец по соседству ремонтировал свой дом. Все подлатал, кроме крыши. Так случилось, что он остался один. И характер… Ворчун еще тот — не ладил с соседями. Я помог ему с крышей, он взамен приглядел за вами.

— Хороший план. Уважаю. Значит, ты побывал в центральной части Ваканды?

— И не только, я побывал во дворце. 

— Даже так, — дядя очень удивлен.

— Мне нужно было поговорить с Т’Чакой один на один. Единственный способ на тот момент сделать это — пробраться в его кабинет и дождаться, когда он там останется один. Я миновал все охранные системы, персональную охрану и в подходящий момент ждал его в там.

— Неудивительно, что ГИДРА тебя ищет, Фьюри вцепился в тебя как клещ, да и правительство весьма в тебе заинтересовано.

— И что ты увидел? — перебиваешь, тебе не терпится узнать побольше о Ваканде.

— Многое, но не все. Например, о существовании джемуанджи я не знал. Что же касается остального… — выдерживает паузу. — Все что известно большинству о Ваканде — миф. Это высокотехнологичная страна с высоким уровнем развития. У них своеобразные технологии и, да, Рамлоу, был прав — вся Ваканда буквально пропитана вибраниумом, они на нем живут, его едят, его пьют, на нем спят. На нем работает абсолютно вся их техника. На вибраниуме завязаны все их ритуалы, культура, и вероисповедание. Брюс, я думаю, Вам там будет крайне интересно; Стайлз, тебе тоже. Стив, готовься, такого ты еще никогда не видел.

— Но почему ты об этом рассказываешь только нам, почему скрыл от остальных?

Баки пожимает плечами.

— Это не мой секрет.

А тебя внезапно осеняет: так вот какой договор был заключен с Фьюри — он хочет, чтобы Баки, Стив и, вероятно, дядя шпионили, чтобы поставляли ему сведения о Ваканде, потому что подозревает, что Ваканда на самом деле совсем иная, что есть расхождения между официальными данными и истинным положением дел. Если об этом узнают вакандцы, всем конец, — становится чертовски страшно.

Баки, конечно, улавливает перемену в настроении — озабоченно смотрит на тебя, а ты выпаливаешь:

— Фьюри хочет, чтобы ты для него шпионил? Такая между вами договоренность? - прямо и в лоб.

И на этот раз теряется Баки.

— Не лезь в это Стайлз. Сами разберемся, — дядя, серьезным тоном.

— Так это правда или нет? — игнорируешь дядю, смотришь Баки в глаза.

— Правда.

— А если об этом узнают вакандцы? Нам же всем тогда конец, — начинает потряхивать — картины вашей кроваво-красочной кончины тут же всполохами встают перед глазами. Зажмуриваешься и про себя: это все фантазирование, еще ничего не произошло и, может, и не произойдет.

— Эй, — Баки поднимается со своего места и садится перед тобой на корточки. — Ты мне веришь?

Смотришь на него. Киваешь.

— Я тебе обещаю: все будет хорошо. Мы прорвемся, что-нибудь придумаем.

Да уж, “придумаем”. Только это и остается. Похоже вы мчитесь напрямую из огня да в полымя.


	2. Глава 2

_Примерно через одиннадцать часов._

 

Подлетаете к границе Ваканды. Несколько минут, и она будет пересечена. Баки и Стив за штурвалом. Дядя, Беннер и ты сидите на местах, пристегнуты. Доктор, прикрыв глаза, явно медитирует — его губы едва шевелятся. Дядя расслабленно откинул голову. Баки и Стив сосредоточены. Ты нервничаешь. Но сейчас хотя бы молча.

Пару часов назад Баки провел подробный инструктаж и обрисовал план действий. Перед самым пересечением границы, джет выйдет из режима “невидимка” — появится на всех радарах, но недоброжелатели не должны успеть среагировать — вы пересечете границу. После того, как приземлитесь, выходите и становитесь на колени, руки нужно будет завести за голову - вы не должны восприниматься как угроза. 

— Ну что, готовы? — Баки.

— Готовы-готовы. Действуй, Солдат, — дядя.

Вы с Беннером несвязно угукаете. Доктор делает дыхательные упражнения, пытается успокоиться, ведь, если он разнервничается, “проснется” Халк, и тогда “прощай” джет, все ваши вещи и оборудование, “здравствуйте” парашюты. Что же касается тебя… Похоже, что тревога и страх — самые часто испытываемые эмоции за последнее время, и тем событиям, благодаря которым они возникают, кажется, нет конца и края.

— Давай, Стиви.

Роджерс нажимает на кнопку.

— Все, ребята, мы в поле видимости радаров. И-и-и выходим на снижение.

Джет начинает заметно вибрировать. Чувствуется наклон в левую сторону, едва заметная невесомость в теле, органы как будто устремляются вверх. Черт, тошнит. Не вовремя. Прикрываешь глаза и дышишь на четыре счета.

— Стайлз, ты как? — Баки.

— Нормально.

Совсем не нормально.

— Рамлоу, как он?

— Держится, — Брок.

“Спасибо”, — едва заметным кивком благодаришь дядю. Он в ответ так же едва заметно кивает.

Вскоре джет выравнивается. И теперь вы словно на аттракционе “свободное падение”. Вцепляешься в ремни. Тошнота увеличивается. Тем временем джет замедляется и плавно приземляется. Звук двигателей затухает. Становится непривычно тихо.

— Все. Прилетели. Прошу на выход, — Баки.

Задник джета плавно открывается. Отсегиваетесь, поднимаетесь и один за другим покидаете джет.

Бескрайнее поле. Высокая трава. Свежий воздух. Легкий ветерок. И невообразимо тепло. А на небе триллионы сверкающих маленьких точек — непередаваемо красиво. Хочется снять худи, отойти подальше в темноту (сейчас ночь), разлечься звездой, смотреть в небо и ни о чем не думать. Но ты делаешь как все, идешь подальше от джета, становишься на колени (оказываешься в кольце между Стивом, Беннером, Баки и дядей), руки поднимаешь вверх и скрещиваешь за головой. Эти действия кажутся нелогичными — никого же вокруг нет. И уже хочешь высказать эту мысль вслух, как привлекает внимание легкий шелест. А затем, вы оказываетесь в кольце острых, поблескивающих в свете джета копий. (Задник все еще открыт, он и освещает ту небольшую часть поля на которой вы сейчас находитесь). Мужчины, что направляют копья на вас, все темнокожие, высокие, в хорошей физической форме. И их лица выражают отнюдь не дружелюбие. 

— Мы просим убежища, — Баки, громко и четко. Его голос разлетается по пространству. А дальше что-то на вакандском. Из всей фразы вычленяешь только одно знакомое слово — имя короля — Т’Чака. Чтобы Баки там ни сказал, результат есть — кольцо размыкается и к вам, а конкретнее к Баки, подходит мужчина. Его скулы покрыты интересным узором из светлых маленьких точек. На ногах сапоги из мягкой кожи, напоминающие мокасины. Штаны похожие на армейские, все остальное скрыто под плотным темным куском ткани. В его руках копье.

Он что-то говорит на вакандском. Его голос отрывистый, резкий, а сам он транслирует столько гнева, что, кажется его (гнев) можно потрогать. Он тебя до чертиков пугает. Тошнотворный ком поднимается вверх, разрастается и тебя скореживает в рвотных спазмах.

Когда спазмы прекращаются, и ты, наконец, можешь сконцентрироваться на происходящем вокруг, обнаруживаешь, что ты в плотном кольце из своих. Стив вооружен ножами (пропустил момент, когда он прятал их). У дяди по глоку в каждой руке. Целится в тех, что с копьями. Беннер без оружия, он им, насколько ты наслышан, и пользоваться не умеет. Да ему это и не нужно — у него есть Халк, и этого более чем достаточно. Баки прижимает нож к горлу мужчины с точками на лице. Отрывисто и резко они перекидываются фразами на вакандском.

Вот же черт. Похоже еще чуть-чуть и тут будет… весьма жарко. Как же ты устал. Когда все это закончится? В изнеможении садишься прямо на землю. Опираешься на руку. Хочется почистить зубы, прополоскать рот, а еще одолевает жажда. 

Мужчина с точками что-то снова отрывисто бросает и одновременно с этим медленно поднимает руки. Баки также медленно убирает нож от его горла и делает несколько шагов назад. Наконечники копьев устремляются в небо. Кольцо из недоброжелателей расширяется.

— Все в порядке. Начальный компромисс достигнут, — Баки к вам. Произносит он это настолько легким тоном, будто вы не в бескрайнем поле в чужой стране в окружении вооруженных незнакомцев крайне смахивающих на дикарей, а на курорте.

Стив и дядя опускают оружие, но не убирают в отличие от Баки, который прячет нож в рукав (интересно, как он там крепится?). 

Мужчина с точками на лице выходит за кольцо из местных и исчезает из зоны видимости.

— Баки, что происходит? — Стив.

— Порядок. Все идет согласно плану.

— Ты не мог бы хотя бы кратко изложить нам свой план? — Стив.

— Он и так, вроде, всем известен: нам нужно получить убежище в этой стране.

— Баки это не план, это цель.

Соулмейт на это пожимает плечами.

— Ты же просил кратко, я и изложил кратко.

— Роджерс, у Барнса всегда куча планов. Если не сработает один, сработает какой-нибудь из. Для него они второстепенны. Главное цель, и поверь мне, он ее достигнет, — дядя.

Стив на это ничего не говорит. Поджимает губы.

А Баки, игнорируя всех, подходит к тебе и опускается на корточки.

— Как ты?

— Нормально. О чем вы говорили?

— О тебе, но в основном обо мне. Попросил сообщить Т’Чаке, что забежал в гости с друзьями. Хорошо бы увидеться, а он, оказывается, мертв.

— Что значит мертв? — Стив.

— Значит ГИДРА все же добилась своего, — дядя, тихо.

— И что теперь со всеми нами будет? — ты.

— Как я уже и говорил, все идет согласно плану. Какая нам разница с каким именно королем договариваться, так? — Баки.

— Но ведь должен тебе Т’Чака, — ты.

— У них долги передаются по наследству, так что мы не в убытке.

Ничего на это не отвечаешь. Не видишь ничего хорошего, но и переживать устал. Что будет, то и будет.

— Сможешь встать?

Киваешь.

Баки поднимается и помогает подняться тебе.

— Если ничего не получится, какой план? — Стив.

— План простой: мы быстро сваливаем отсюда и летим на остров Эрика Лешэра. Если не выйдет свалить просто и быстро, у нас есть мы и Халк, так, доктор Беннер?

— Да. И “другому парню” уже весьма продолжительное время хочется погулять.

— Вот видите. Все здОрово — и Халка выгуляем и сами разомнемся, — поводит плечами. Ощущение, что все это для Баки не больше, чем забавная игра. Впрочем, неудивительно, учитывая через что он прошел. И ты ведь тоже не беспомощен. Будешь до потери пульса все вокруг разносить энерго-шарами. Поэтому, да, так или иначе прорветесь.

Возвращается мужчина с точками на лице. Соулмейт поворачивается. Загораживает тебя собой.

— Его Высочество прибудет через пятнадцать минут, — на хорошем английском обращается ко всем вам. — Мне велено принести извинения. Мы не ожидали вашего появления. Мы не любим чужаков.

Выдыхаете.

— Извинения приняты, — Баки.

— Мне велено так же спросить: нуждается ли Ваш соулмейт в чем-либо?

Баки оборачивается и вопросительно на тебя смотрит.

— Стайлз?

Отрицательно качаешь головой. Заставляешь себя распрямить плечи и высоко задрать подбородок.

Так и стоите. А вскоре, недалеко от вас, опускается очень необычное воздушное судно. Из него в сопровождении двух женщин с копьями выходит высокий темнокожий мужчина. На нем черное длинное летнее пальто с вычурным белым узором на горловине, черные полуоблегающие штаны, а на ногах сандалии. Сопровождающие имеют крайне необычный внешний вид и одежду. На женщинах что-то похожее на туники. Они ярко-красного цвета и крайне необычного покроя, украшены геометрическим орнаментом, широким поясом и разнообразными вставками. На ногах женщин темные, практически черные лосины и сандалии. Их головы чисто выбриты и, украшены серым, опять же, геометрическим узором. Шеи и ключицы закрыты золотыми кольцами. Когда вы оказываетесь друг от друга примерно на расстоянии двух метров, мужчина делает несколько шагов вперед и отвешивает небольшой поклон.

Баки отвечает тем же. Вы следуете его примеру.

— Я — принц Т’Чалла, наследник трона Ваканды. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс — Призрак, отец рассказывал о Вас и о Вашей встрече. Мне известно какую услугу Вы ему оказали. Я верну долг, — медленно скользит взглядом по остальным. — Стивен Грант Роджерс, Капитан Америка, приветствую Вас. Доктор Беннер, приветствую и Вас. Брок Рамлоу. Неожиданно, — и долго смотрит на тебя. — Джемуанджи, мы рады, что Богиня вернула тебя нам. Кто твой родитель и какое имя он тебе даровал?

— Стайлз, — удивительно — голос дрожит, хотя никакого волнения не ощущаешь. Значит эмоции подавляются, и все их очень хорошо прочувствуешь потом. — Имя родителя не знаю. Он умер при родах, — последнее очень странно произносить. — У меня есть документ удостоверяющий его личность, — достаешь из заднего кармана в несколько раз сложенный пожелтевший и потрепанный временем лист бумаги и направляешься к принцу. Женщина с копьем мгновенно преграждает путь. Баки столь же быстро оказывается рядом.

Дальше диалог на вакандском между женщиной и принцем. Баки тоже вклинивается, правда только один раз, после чего возникает непродолжительная пауза, во время которой оценивающе смотрят на соулмейта, и диалог возобновляется. В итоге, женщина, поджав губы, освобождает дорогу.

А тебе уже никому ничего не хочется передавать. Эти люди, незнакомый язык, напряженная атмосфера — все это… Ты просто чертовски устал. 

— Не нужно бояться. Здесь тебе ничего не угрожает, — Т’Чалла к тебе, мягко. 

Неужели у тебя настолько испуганный вид? Наверное. На самом деле ты просто хочешь одиночества и времени, чтобы проанализировать все произошедшее. Тем не менее, берешь себя в руки, подходишь к принцу, отдаешь бумагу, и возвращаешься на место, поближе к Баки. 

Т’Чалла разворачивает документ и что-то говорит женщине с копьем. Та “отрывает” бусину с браслета. Оказывается они не на леске. Интересно, как они крепятся друг к дружке? Как магниты? Даже подаешься немного вперед — настолько интересно. Тем временем женщина нажимает на бусину, и она (невероятно!) начинает светить словно фонарик. Вот это восторг! 

Вместе просматривают документ. Когда складывал его в карман по просьбе Баки, тоже заглянул в него, но он полностью на вакандском. По мере прочтения выражения на их лицах меняются. На лице принца мелькает торжество и что-то схожее с самодовольством, женщина же, наоборот, хмурится, выхватывает документ и вглядывается в него. Затем снова о чем-то говорят.

— О чем они переговариваются? — шепотом к Баки.

— Похоже нашлась твоя родня, — так же тихо.

— В смысле?

— Похоже твой родитель был братом матери Окойе, — взглядом указывает на женщину. — Поэтому ты — ее младший двоюродный брат.

Вот так приехали. Не знаешь как реагировать: толи радоваться, толи пугаться, толи… На самом деле тебе было бы интересно пообщаться с биологической родней — познавательная активность, при этом не ощущаешь себя готовым впитывать новую информацию, и так произошло слишком много всего, это-то не переварилось, куда еще? Если так пойдет и дальше, не дай боже, еще грохнешься в шизофрению от переизбытка всего. В итоге, хмуришься. 

— Все будет хорошо. Я же рядом. Не захочешь с ними общаться, не будешь, — Баки берет тебя за руку. Ты ее сжимаешь и переплетаешь свои пальцы с его.

— Спасибо.

Он мягко улыбается.

Т’Чалла, закончив говорить с женщиной, выдерживает крохотную паузу и обращается уже к вам:

— Время позднее. Вы проделали долгий путь. Наверняка вы все нуждаетесь в отдыхе. Предлагаю воспользоваться моим гостеприимством. А завтра утром поговорим. Ваш квинджет и вещи никто не тронет.

— Мы благодарим и принимаем Ваше приглашение, — Баки, также почтительно. Но ты чувствуешь, что на самом деле все это игра. Происходящее его бодрит и веселит. Он словно попал в родную стихию, и сейчас смакует. 

— В таком случае, прошу следовать за мной, — Т’Чалла поворачивается и направляется к летательному судну. Женщины с копьями держатся рядом по разные стороны от него. Роджерс нажимает на дисплей наручных часов (похожие видел на Старке), свет внутри джета гаснет, задник поднимается, и вы отправляетесь за принцем и его сопровождающими. Все остальные (те, что с копьями) скрываются в темноте.


	3. Глава 3

Влюбляешься в Ваканду практически с первого взгляда. Она поражает необычностью, вычурностью, инакостью. И представить не мог, что подобное может существовать в реальности. 

Летательное судно (до сих пор не знаешь, как оно называется) не имеет штурвала, кнопок; отсутствуют и сидения для пилотов. Вместо них окно и широкий подоконник с подушками на нем. Судно управляется движениями рук. Проводишь рукой и, раз, возникают голографические геометрические фигурки. Тыкаешь на одну, сдвигаешь другую к третьей, и судно реагирует. Всю дорогу наблюдаешь за Окойе и пытаешься найти обоснование тому за счет чего это все возможно. Выстраивается море предположений, но верно ли хотя бы одно? Сомневаешься. 

Город располагается в низине и окружен горами, высокими водопадами и защищен огромным куполом благодаря которому невидим и человеческому глазу, и спутникам, и прочему-прочему-прочему. Маскировка джета по сравнению с этой технологией — детский лепет. Непосредственно сам город — это что-то футуристическо-сказочно-фантастическое. Всюду плавные линии: одно перетекает в другое, ни одного острого угла, башни круглой формы, длинные изогнутые нити монорельсов тянутся между ними, пересекаются и теряются за пределами города. И, конечно, всё хорошо освещено. Как во все это можно не влюбиться? И, да, становится понятно почему Ваканда придерживается политики изоляции. Если бы они не скрывались от остального мира, всего этого бы и не было. В общем и целом ты в полнейшем восторге. 

Дворец — самая высокая башня, располагающаяся, как ни странно, не в центре города, а как бы сбоку. Облицована чем-то светлым. Материал тебе не знаком. Вам отводят целое крыло на одном из верхних этажей. Пять огромных спален, столько же уборных с огромными джакузи-ваннами, огромный холл или скорее зал с колоннами, расписанными причудливым орнаментом и огромным окном вместо стены. Из него отлично просматривается панорама города. В самой дальней части крыла обнаруживается бассейн с небольшим водопадом. 

Как только вакандцы заканчивают демонстрировать вам покои и уходят, первым делом снимаешь худи — в нем жарко. Под ним белая рубашка в красную клетку с коротким рукавом. Все замолкают и смотрят на тебя.

— Что? — вопросительно поднимаешь брови. Баки мрачнеет буквально на глазах, лицо Стива становится все более виноватым, выражение лица дяди читается все меньше, и только Беннер не теряется.

— Хорошо бы на них нанести мазь — быстрее рассосутся. Я вроде взял с собой что-то подходящее, но всё, к сожалению, в джете. 

А ты в недоумении: что смазать? Что должно рассосаться? Не успеваешь уточнить, что конкретно имеет в виду доктор, как Баки оказывается рядом и невесомо кончиком пальцев касается твоих плеч. Естественно опускаешь взгляд на те места, до которых дотрагиваются и видишь фиолетово-бордовые синяки в виде отпечатков пальцев. Когда успел? И вспоминаешь: когда Баки корежило в судорогах, Стив старательно удерживал тебя, вот и результат.

— Больно? — Баки, озабочено.

— Да нет, — а потому что, и правда, не больно, если, наверное, на них не нажимать. Пробуешь — нажимаешь. Да, чувствительно.

— Стив, ничего не хочешь объяснить? — Баки оборачивается к Роджерсу. А интонации настолько зловещи, что аж мурашки по коже.

— Баки, это ерунда… — ты.

Никакой реакции. Тебя игнорируют. Баки продолжает сверлить Стива вопросительным взглядом.

И в этот момент входные двери открываются. Заходит вакадийка. На первый взгляд ей примерно чуть больше сорока. На ее голове что-то типа чалмы насыщенного фиолетового цвета, а одежда... Она замотана в яркие куски ткани (желтые, оранжевые, зеленые). Эти куски совершенно непонятным образом скреплены между собой и закрывают ее фигуру с головы до пят. В руках увесистый поднос с едой. Вкусно пахнет. Она что-то лепечет на вакандском. Улыбается. Затем, ее взгляд останавливается на тебе. Улыбка тут же гаснет. Она опускает взгляд, ставит поднос на ближайший пуф и спешно скрывается за дверью.

— Что она сказала? — к Баки.

— Поздоровалась, извинилась, и сообщила, что принесла нам ужин.

— А почему так быстро скрылась? — и ко всем: — Все же обратили внимание на перемену в ее настроении?

— Что-то ее напугало, — дядя.

— Перемену в настроении вызвал Стайлз. Может, дело в синяках? — Беннер.

— При чем тут синяки? У всех они бывают, — не понимаешь.

Наверное лучше бы этого не произносил. Нахмурившись, Баки поворачивается к Стиву.

— Как конкретно это произошло?

Стив растерян.

— Сначала все шло по плану, мы с Брюсом рассказывали Стайлзу про устройство джета, маскировку, а потом… Мы отвлеклись. Этого хватило, чтобы Стайлз переключился на тебя. И дальше мы выполняли то, что ты велел: не давали ему приблизиться к тебе, пока первый побочный эффект не пройдет.

Так вот почему Роджерс и Беннер так подробно рассказывали про маскировку джета, нано-роботов, глушители радаров и прочее — это был отвлекающий маневр. Честное слово, лучше бы морально подготовили к побочному эффекту. Лучше бы рассказали про него. Возможно, если бы знал, то и эмоциональные реакции были не столь сильными. 

— А меня накрыло, — подхватываешь. — Я вырывался, ничего и никого не слышал, вот и результат.

— Солдат, ты знаешь, что случается с теми, кто вздумает тебя тронуть, когда ты в подобном состоянии. Может, Стайлзу ты бы и не причинил вреда, но мы не стали рисковать, — дядя.

То, как складно друг за другом продолжаете… Прямо командная игра.

А ты заинтересовываешься: что конкретно происходит с тем, кто приблизится к соулмейту, когда тот в состоянии аффекта после приема KL-48? Переводишь вопросительный взгляд на дядю. Он едва заметным жестом дает понять мол потом расскажу. Ты едва заметно киваешь — понял.

Соулмейт останавливает взгляд на каждом из вас, затем, подходит к ближайшему пуфу и тяжело опускается на него. Зарывается пальцами в волосы. Катастрофа отменилась. Это хорошо. А вот его эмоции далеки от хороших. Он считает себя виноватым. Солдат усиливает это чувство — обвиняет в случившемся Роджерса и Баки. Солдату известны способы каким образом удерживать человека в неподвижном состоянии и при этом не оставить следов на теле. И он считает, что нужно было Роджерса обучить им, а тебя морально подготовить. А Джеймс сейчас спит — у него все еще отходняк после приема препарата.

Подходишь к Баки и опускаешься на корточки возле него.

— Баки, слышишь, никто не виноват. Ты вынужден был принять тот препарат. Просто мы не ожидали, что после его приема с тобой будет происходить такое. Мы не были готовы. В следующий раз, если не найдем альтернативы, мы просто будем рядом, для поддержки, и, обещаю, никаких истерик, — говоришь тихо, практически шепотом.

Баки смотрит сначала на тебя, потом переводит взгляд на Роджерса, затем адресует его Броку и грустно улыбается.

— Похоже в этот раз мой план провалился, да, Командир?

Дядя хочет что-то ответить, но не дают: двери распахиваются и в зал-холл входит Окойе. Рядом с ней то ли мужчина, то ли юноша. Он красив. Плечи покрыты плащом из африканских кос. Он завернут в куски ярко голубой поблескивающей ткани, подхваченные широким серебрянным поясом. К поясу прикреплены два чехла с кинжалами. Из под ткани виднеются полуоблегающие черные штаны. На ногах сандалии. Пару сопровождают четыре лысоголовые женщины в красных туниках. В их руках копья. Окойе что-то эмоционально и быстро говорит мужчине-юноше на вакандском и, видимо, что-то нехорошее — реакция Баки молниеносна. Раз, и он перед тобой, загораживает собой тебя, в руках по ножу. И как он умудряется так быстро двигаться? И когда успел вооружиться? Ты и не заметил. Он что-то отрывисто бросает на вакандском. Стив следует примеру Баки — становится рядом. К нему присоединяется дядя. А ты думаешь: начинается. Вас вообще оставят в покое? И почему местным все неймется? Вы же никого не трогаете.

Мужчина-юноша поднимает руку, и диалог обрывается. Надо же как слушаются — один жест, и тишина.

— Просим прощения, что потревожили вас, — его голос на удивление приятен. — Я — Закийя, Голос и Глаз джемуанджи.

“Голос и Глаз”? Что это такое? Что-то типа представителя? Защитника прав и свобод?

— Я бы хотел прояснить несколько моментов.

Хотя бы кто-то в этой стране готов что-то прояснять, а-то чуть что и за копья.

— В Ваканде джемуанджи мало, и они крайне ценны. Только они способны слышать вибраниум, разговаривать с ним и уговаривать служить. 

Крайне интересно. Похоже вибраниум все же обладает чем-то похожим на разум.

— И только немногие из нас способны произвести на свет подобных себе. Когда был похищен Ваш родитель, Стайлз, Совет был вынужден предпринять меры. Несомненно мы в состоянии постоять за себя, теперь каждый из нас проходит курс по самозащите и тем не менее мы — не воины, поэтому к каждому из нас приставляется Защитник — воин с чистыми намерениями. Когда мы встречаем соулмейта, он обязан подтвердить чистоту своих намерений и мастерство в боевых искусствах. Окойе сообщила, что Севийе увидела следы физического ущерба, причиненного Вам. Я их так же наблюдаю, поэтому обязан среагировать. Прошу пройти с нами. Когда чистота намерений Вашего соулмейта по отношению к Вам будет подтверждена, Вы снова воссоединитесь.

— Никуда я не пойду.

Встревает Окойе — снова яростно что-то говорит на вакандском. Закийя внимательно слушает, затем, кивает.

— Окойе придерживается мнения, что возможно на Вас было применено психологическое воздействие, то есть вред, который был причинен Вам воспринимается как благо.

Ты понимаешь о чем они, но они не правы. Поднимаешься и чеканишь:

— Я никуда с вами не пойду.

Закийя кивает Окойе и отступает к двери. Та что-то коротко бросает на вакандском сопровождающим. Те издают что-то похожее на клич и встают в боевую стойку. Баки уступает место Солдату — едва заметная смена позы. Теперь соулмейт не производит ни одного лишнего движения, все четко, выверено, даже скупо, и при этом как бы расслабленно. Стив тоже встает в боевую стойку. Дядя вооружается глоками. А ты задаешься одним вопросом: что делать? Потому что если ничего не сделать, сейчас здесь будет… Вакандам конец. Вполне вероятно в процессе “проснется” Халк, и тогда и дворцу не поздоровится. И делаешь единственное, что приходит в голову: формируешь небольшой эноргошар и с возгласом:

— Я сказал: я никуда не пойду, — кидаешь его между вакандцами и своими. Ба-бах. Пылища и весьма приличная дыра в полу. Упс, похоже перестарался. Немного ведет — откат, но не особо сильный, вполне можешь его игнорировать, или уже привык? Не важно. Самое главное достигнуто — эффект есть: все смотрят на дыру, потом на тебя.

Закийя что-то говорит на вакандском. Окойя кидает короткий приказ вооруженным женщинам. Те выходят из стоек. Баки снова за главного — ухмыляется и тоже что-то коротко бросает. Стив в растерянности. 

— М...да.

Дядя морщит лоб и трет переносицу.

— Похоже пацан слегка перестарался.

Затем, все вместе гурьбой подходите к дыре и смотрите вниз... И сталкиваетесь взглядом с Т’Чаллой. Он, задрав голову вверх, смотрит на вас. И его лицо не выражает ничего хорошего. И, конечно, спустя буквально минуту, он широким, твердым, спешным шагом входит в отведенные вам апартаменты. На нем длинный халат, пижамные штаны и сандалии. Он окидывает всех беглым взглядом, а затем, начинается длинный перекрестный диалог между Окойе, Баки и Закийа.

Ты, дядя, Стив и Беннер кучкой отходите подальше.

— Как думаете, о чем они говорят? — ты.

— Скоро узнаем, — дядя. Глоки убирает в прикрепленную к ремню кобуру.

Стив хмурится, Беннер молчит.

Наконец, дискуссия на вакандском заканчивается. Т’Чалла смотрит на тебя.

— Я услышал три разные версии. Хотел бы узнать, что скажете Вы, Стайлз?

По поводу чего? Дыры в полу?

— Простите, — наверное, нужно извиниться. — Но это единственное, что пришло в голову, чтобы остановить… Я не рассчитал. Нужно было придумать что-то еще. Простите.

— Его Высочество не об этом спрашивал. Ему интересно происхождение Ваших синяков, — Закийя, мягко.

Так речь все еще про синяки? Удивлен.

— Это моя вина. У меня... психическое отклонение, — пусть знают с кем имеют дело. Или зря сказал? Судя по реакции, зря.

— Он потерял приемных родителей, — дядя.

— Так вот, из-за него я не всегда себя контролирую, — опять что-то не то. Нужно попробовать зайти с другого угла. — У моего соулмейта идет отторжение металла, из-за этого он вынужден принимать определенный препарат. После приема ему плохо. Он испытывает болевой шок, находится в состоянии аффекта, и тогда к нему лучше не приближаться. Рефлексы и все такое… — и снова что-то не то — вакандцы хмурятся. — Когда мы летели в Ваканду, как раз подошло время принимать этот препарат… А я не был готов… А Баки было очень плохо… Я не знал, что к нему нельзя приближаться… Меня должны были отвлекать и отвлекали, а потом… Случайно я увидел... У меня запустилось отклонение…Что-то во мне как будто перещелкнуло. Я не контролировал себя... Никого и ничего не слышал… Стив вынужден был применить физическую силу, чтобы не дать приблизиться к соулмейту, а я вырывался, отсюда и синяки. Послушайте, это правда моя вина, я не смог сдержаться, а должен был. Я ведь знал, что за препарат будет принимать мой соулмейт. А синяки — ерунда. Они не болят и скоро пройдут. Я вообще о них и не помнил, — переминаешься с ноги на ногу.

Т’Чалла обводит всех непроницаемым взглядом и останавливается на Баки.

— Завтра Вас проводят к моей сестре. Она посмотрит Ваш протез. Если удастся заменить его на протез из вибраниума, и отторжения не будет, будем считать, что мой долг погашен.

— Придется работать не только с протезом. У меня в голове чип. 

Чип в голове?! Вы со Стивом и Беннером удивлены, поражены, шокированы. И только дядя никак не реагирует, впрочем, не удивительно, он ведь был куратором Солдата, а потому чип — для него не новость.

— Чип? Почему ты не рассказал? — Стив.

— Зачем?... Для чего он?... — ты к Баки.

— Через чип в Солдата загружали необходимые дополнительные навыки и знания — быстро и эффективно.

Стив сжимает руки в кулаки. 

— Гады, — тихо бормочешь. Ненавидишь ГИДРУ и радуешься, что соулмейту удалось выбраться из нее.

— Есть что-то еще о чем мы не знаем? — Стив.

Баки пожимает плечами. 

— Да, вроде, все. Хотя, не мешало бы просканировать меня, так, Рамлоу?

Дядя согласно кивает. 

— ГИДРА любит различные инновации.

— Как видите, все непросто, — Баки к принцу. — Я могу оплатить и вибраниум, и услуги Вашей сестры, и всех врачей, кто возьмется за подобную работу, если позволите.

— Работа моей сестры бесценна, мистер Барнс. В общем, без частностей, мне известна Ваша история. 

Интересно откуда? И интересно не только тебе.

— Мое предложение вызвано в большей степени чувством сострадания и желания помочь, нежели чувством долга и, тем не менее, поскольку я не люблю быть чьим бы-то ни было должником, а работа предстоит кропотливая, сложная, требующая внимания, навыков и труда ряда специалистов, замена всех устройств, что есть в Вашем теле, на мой взгляд, вполне покроет ту услугу, которую Вы оказали для моего отца. Что же касается предложенной Вами оплаты, Ваканда, как Вы уже, надеюсь, поняли, в деньгах не нуждается. А вот Ваши навыки… Но это, если позволите, мы обсудим отдельно и несколько позже. Таково мое предложение. Вы принимаете его?

— Договорились, — Баки.

— Хорошо, этот вопрос закрыли. Далее, — ко всем вам. — По закону “Об Охране Джемуанджи” все, кто претендует на роль Защитника одного из них, обязаны предстать перед Всевидящим Оком — пройти проверку на чистоту намерений и продемонстрировать боевые навыки. Вы, мистер Барнс, являетесь соулмейтом Стайлза. Ваша боевая подготовка не вызывает сомнений, но я должен спросить у Вас: готовы ли Вы предстать перед Всевидящим Оком?

— Готов, — простой бесхитростный ответ.

— Кто-то еще претендует на роль Защитника? — снова ко всем.

— Их может быть несколько? — дядя.

— Настолько, насколько ценен джемуанджи, настолько, насколько джемуанджи уязвим. Стайлз ценен. Несмотря на демонстрацию силы, он в международном розыске и тяжел, а потому уязвим, — Т’Чалла.

Наверное Баки пришлось рассказать о твоем положении, когда блевал в поле. Краснеешь.

— В таком случае я вызываюсь на роль Защитника. Моя сестра и ее муж растили его, как родного сына. Я считаю его своим племянником.

— Заявка принята, — Закийя.

— Баки для меня как брат, — Стив делает шаг вперед. 

“Ага, как же. Муж и любовник он тебе, а не брат”.

— Стайлз — соулмейт Баки, а значит и мне близок. Я тоже вызываюсь на роль Защитника, — Стив.

— Заявка принята, — Закийя.

— Если проверку на чистоту намерений я скорее всего пройду (мне особо нечего скрывать), то вот демонстрация боевых навыков… Не думаю, что вам понравится знакомство с “другим парнем”. И тем не менее, если случится так, что Стайлзу будет угрожать опасность, не сомневайтесь, “другой парень” обязательно встанет на его защиту. Вы можете трактовать мои слова как угодно, — Беннер.

— Я о Вас наслышан, доктор Беннер, и так же знаю про Халка. Будете ли Вы подавать заявку на прохождение чистоты намерений, решать Вам. В демонстрации боевых навыков, думаю, нет необходимости.

— В таком случае, и я подаю заявку, — Беннер пожимает плечами.

— Заявка принята, — Закийя.

— Как мы все видели, Стайлз отнюдь не беспомощен. Он отлично продемонстрировал, что может при необходимости постоять за себя. К тому же рядом с тем, кого он считает близкими, адаптация пройдет быстрее. Не вижу необходимости в его изоляции. Дора Милаж Окойе запрещено в ближайшие недели приближаться к джемуанджи Стайлзу.

“Так вот как называются женщины-воины в красном”, — отмечаешь про себя. Окойе поджимает губы, но не возражает.

— Принято. Засвидетельствовано, — Закийя.

— Так же джемуанджи Закийя поручено найти джемуанджи Стайлзу учителя. Джемуанджи Стайлз должен в ближайшие недели приступить к обучению. Обучение должно быть согласовано с Защитниками Стайлза.

— Принято, — Закийя.

— Что же касается запрашиваемого вами убежища, — Т’Чалла снова обращается ко всем вам. — Оно будет предоставлено. Условия будут обсуждаться на Совете после прохождения ритуала. Сейчас вы гости. Остальное, обсудим, как и планировалось, утром на рассвете, — пауза. Смотрит на дыру в полу. — Учитывая повреждения, я готов предоставить вам другие апартаменты.

Вы в унисон заверяете, что и так все хорошо. Ты громче всех, потому что дыра — дело твоих рук.

— Время позднее, позволю себе откланяться. Завтра к вечеру… — снова смотрит на дыру, — повреждения будут устранены.

Быстро однако. 

Благодарите в нестройный унисон. Далее, раскланиваетесь, еще раз желаете друг другу спокойной ночи, и вакандцы оставляют вас одних.


	4. Глава 4. Часть 1

Когда сонный, завернутый в белый хлопковый халат, обнаруженный в ванной, широко зевая, выползаешь из спальни, рассвет давно миновал. Солнечные лучи собственно и разбудили. В кровати кроме тебя никого. Конечно, прежде чем выйти, наскоро принял душ, почистил зубы и умылся. Это немного разбудило. По крайней мере в голове перестало быть тихо и пусто. Переставляешь ноги и вяло размышляешь: а вдруг не все проспал? Или переговоры всё же уже закончены? А, может, не все принимали в них участие? И вообще, о чем еще переговариваться, если по основным пунктам Т’Чалла прошелся еще ночью? И, видимо, сильно переутомился, раз не услышал, как проснулся и встал соулмейт. Обычно, если просыпается один из вас, следом просыпается и другой. А дальше переключает: вдыхаешь приятный аромат. Выпечка. Ускоряешь шаг и, вырулив из длинного коридора в зал-холл, застываешь. Никакого кофе не требуется — то, что предстает перед глазами бодрит гораздо лучше.

Солдат (точно он, Баки едва ли способен на подобное, а вот идею точно подкинул Баки) стоит на одной руке на краю дыры. На нем лишь свободные шорты и бежевая майка. Кожа блестит от испарины, что неудивительно — сколько физической силы, напряжения и концентрации требуется, чтобы вот так вот стоять, учитывая, что на текущий момент опорной является именно правая рука. Рядом с ним, на полу кружка черного кофе и тарелка маленьких круглых булочек. Точно такая же тарелка и еще одна кружка кофе размещается напротив (по другую сторону дыры), практически рядом с неровным краем. Соулмейт медленно “опускается” на руке, мускулы перекатываются под кожей (загляденье), прогибается в спине (и не знал, что он настолько гибкий), берет чашку кофе, делает глоток, затем, ставит кружку на блюдце, берет булочку, подкидывает ее, рывок — отталкивается, взлетает высоко вверх (вот это силища!), кувырок в воздухе — перелетает через дыру, и вот, он уже с пойманной булочкой в свободной руке, а на другой (и снова правая) стоит, но уже по другую сторону дыры. Съедает булочку и, медленно “опустившись”, сделав глоток кофе, “выпрямляется”. Далее следует три медленных отжимания, которые он то совмещает, то перемежает с гимнастическими/акробатическими (не знаешь к какой категории отнести) “пируэтами” ногами, а после все повторяется сначала. 

Стив Роджерс бегает (очень быстро) вдоль стен зала-холла. На нем спортивные штаны и чересчур облегающая белая футболка. И как она не расползается по швам?

Беннер в углу свернулся кренделем в совершенно немыслимой позе — практикует йогу.

И только дядя и Т’Чалла (и каким, интересно, образом принц затесался в эту компанию?) не вытворяют ничего сверх стандарта. Первый, водрузив ноги на пуф, а руками опершись о пол, медленно отжимается. Второй делает растяжку.

На подушке, спиной к окну, поедая булочки и запивая их кофе, обнаруживается незнакомое лицо. Девушка. Примерно твоя ровесница. Темнокожая. Волосы уложены в сложную африканскую прическу. Заметив тебя, она широко улыбается и машет рукой, приглашая к ней присоединиться.

Около дверей с непроницаемыми лицами и копьями в руках стоят две Дора Милаж. Похоже они везде и всюду сопровождают принца.

По краю обходишь зал-холл и подходишь к ней.

— Привет, я — Шури, сестра вот его, — кивком головы указывает на Т’Чаллу. Отмечаешь: ее английский превосходен.

— Я — Стайлз. Дже...дже… — тьфу-ты. И когда начнешь выговаривать?

— Джемуанджи, — подсказывает она. 

— Ага, он самый.

— Садись рядом. Невероятно, правда? — указывает на Солдата. — Уверена, брат на подобное не способен, — последнее предложение произносит громко и, задорно ухмыляясь, косится на Т’Чаллу.

— Не садись на голый пол, — дядя тебе.

— Подушка справа, — Солдат, тоже тебе.

Произносят практически одновременно. К их нестройному канону присоединяется возмущенный голос Т’Чаллы:

— Кто сказал, что не смогу, очень даже смогу.

— Ну-ну, а ты попробуй, — Шури, подначивает.

А ты игнорируешь и дядю, и Солдата и садишься на пол. Он оказывается теплым — прогрели солнечные лучи, что теперь бьют в спину.

— Сестра, ты сомневаешься во мне? — притворно удивленно. 

— И в мыслях не было, но так все равно не сможешь.

— Сразу, конечно. Но дай мне полгода, и я выполню гораздо более сложный трюк.

— Поймала на слове. Сегодня выставлю таймер, буду отсчитывать дни до твоего фиаско.

— Ты будешь удивлена, сестра. Мистер Барнс, вы же согласитесь стать моим тренером?

— Начинаем завтра в пять утра, — Солдат, сухо и коротко.

— Договорились. Что теперь скажешь, сестра?

Дядя на это ухмыляется и бормочет себе под нос что-то похожее на: “Попали Вы, принц. Теперь Солдат Вас будет ебать и в хвост и в гриву, пока не сделает копию себя”. Похоже эту реплику слышит Роджерс — кидает на Рамлоу укоризненный взгляд, но, к счастью, слышите только Стив и ты. Солдат тоже слышит, но идентифицирует эту информацию как несущественную. Баки все это развлекает. Джеймс дремлет — после принятия KL-48 ему легче, но полностью он в себя еще не пришел. Шури показывает Т’Чалле язык и переключается на тебя: 

— Хочешь кофе?

О-да, ты очень хочешь кофе, но тебе нельзя. Она ставит кружку со своим кофе на поднос, и передвигает его так, что он теперь между вами. На нем несколько тарелок с разнообразной выпечкой, большой прозрачный чайник, такой же кофейник, сахарница и кувшин с молоком. Также несколько пустых чистых кружек, блюдец и чайных ложек.

— Угощайся.

Оглядываешь несчастным взглядом кофейник, затем окидываешь беглым взглядом фигуры присутствующих. Вроде все заняты собой. Может не заметят? Несколько же глотков кофе не повредит? А тебе праздник.

Тянешься к кофейнику, наливаешь себе в одну из свободных кружек кофе, сыпешь ложку сахара, размешиваешь и добавляешь молоко.

Пока занят всем этим, Солдат прерывается и, захватив подушку с ближайшего от него пуфа, твердым шагом направляется к тебе. Все это ты пропускаешь — предвкушаешь распитие любимого и запрещенного на ближайшие месяцы напитка. В итоге, только подносишь кружку ко рту, чтобы сделать глоток, как ее у тебя забирают, а рядом на пол падает подушка.

— Тебе нельзя кофе. И сядь на подушку.

— Но я же всего пару глотков, и пол теплый, — возмущаешься.

— Я сказал, — окидывает тебя предупреждающим взглядом и, только когда устраиваешься на подушке, идет к дыре и возобновляет упражнение.

— Он всегда такой пассивно-агрессивный? — Шури шепотом к тебе. — И почему тебе нельзя кофе?

— Он такой, когда в модусе Солдата, — так, на твой взгляд, проще и понятней, чем говорить, что у твоего соулмейта диссоциативное расстройство идентичности, а после объяснять что это такое. — А обычно он весьма компанейский.

— У него диссоциативное расстройство?

В удивлении вскидываешь брови (неожидал, что она в курсе, что это такое и вообще поймет, что именно это нарушение у твоего соулмейта). Кивком подтверждаешь.

— Интересно. Еще не встречала таких людей. Он воспринимается адекватным, в целом.

Берешь новую кружку и наполняешь ее чаем. Снова кладешь сахар и размешиваешь.

— Это заслуга психотерапевта. Когда мы встретились первый раз, он был… У всех его альтер-эго были проблемы. Сейчас он отлично держится. 

— Значит, попал в руки хорошего специалиста.

— Увлекаешься психологией?

— Немного. Основная моя направленность биология, физика и механика.

Несколько направлений. Неужели она, как и ты, шизоидная? Интересно. Но это пока под вопросом.

— Так почему тебе нельзя кофе? Сердце, сосуды или беременный?

Замираешь — перестаешь перемешивать сахар, становится неуютно, впрочем, неприятное чувство быстро скидываешь — здесь беременный мужик очень даже норма.

— Последнее.

— ЗдОрово. Брат, наверное пищит от радости. Совет, думаю, тоже будет в восторге. У нас с каждым годом становится все меньше джемуанджи способных к зачатию. Совет и брата это тревожит. Ты же уже в курсе, что только джемуанджи способны “разговаривать” с вибраниумом? 

— В курсе. Только я не понимаю: каким образом они это делают?

— Это индивидуально — у каждого свой способ. Кто-то поет, кто-то “разговаривает”. Да-да, не смотри на меня так, разговаривает в буквальном смысле слова. Кто-то… кхм… воздействует тактильно — гладит. Кстати, за этим всем весьма забавно наблюдать. Вот увидишь, и ты найдешь свой способ, — и практически без перехода меняет тему: — Не против, если я тебя поисследую? Может, выйдет доказать этим упрямцам свою теорию.

— Что за теория? 

— Она проста: чтобы рождаемость джемуанджи поднялась, нам необходим приток свежей крови. Ты ведь полукровка, твой родитель-джемуанджи тоже был полукровкой.

О, вот теперь понятно отчего у тебя европеоидная внешность.

— А Совет с отцом уперлись мол никаких чужаков. Думаю, из-за этого и идет вырождение. Но отца больше нет, — на мгновение ее лицо тускнеет, но лишь на мгновение. — Брат, вроде легче воспринимает все новое, может, если у меня получится подтвердить свою теорию, когда он станет королем, то изменит политику.

Стив и дядя меняются местами. К дяде присоединяется Т’Чалла. Вместе, размеренно дыша, не увеличивая и не уменьшая скорость, бегут по краю зала-холла. Роджерс, встав на руки и опершись ногами о стену, отжимается. Беннер продолжает практиковать йогу, а Солдат, усложнив связку, все так же балансирует на краю дыры, при этом он продолжает поедать булочки и запивает их кофе.

Чай оказывается невероятно вкусным и, на удивление, бодрящим. Булочки выше всяких похвал — объедение.

— Каким образом ты здесь? Или тоже должна была принимать участие в обсуждении… — а собственно в обсуждении чего? — Того, что должны были обсуждать.

— О. Нет, не должна была. Это все мое любопытство. Я поздно ложусь. А слухи по дворцу и вообще по Ваканде распространяются быстро. Наша страна маленькая, горстка деревень и всего один город. Все всё друг про друга знают. Я была в Америке, в Англии, во Франции... Наш город совсем крошечный по сравнению с тем же Лондоном, Нью-Йорком или Парижем.

— Зато здесь очень красивая природа. И все очень необычное. Нигде ничего подобного не видел.

— Проникся?

— Ага.

— Я рада. Про ваш приезд узнала еще в лаборатории, а вот, то, что брат рано утром (он — жуткий “жаворонок”) собирается с вами обсуждать… Моя спальня — в крыле брата. И поскольку ложусь поздно (об этом уже говорила), наблюдала за инцидентом с дырой (было забавно, хотя, в начале немного испугалась — грохот был страшенный) и слышала весь разговор. Когда кусок потолка обвалился, я только вернулась из лаборатории. Хотела сопровождать брата, но он перестраховщик, велел уйти в спальню и там сидеть. Я, конечно, не послушала — и интересно, и очень хотела познакомиться. Сидела под дырой. До возвращения брата ушла в спальню. Завела будильник, и, когда он, как и планировал, на рассвете (это примерно половина шестого) направился сюда, я просто последовала за ним. И вместо разговора с вами, который он планировал, обнаружила, что он занимается спортом. Впрочем, он любит тренироваться в компании. Когда был жив отец, они это делали каждое утро, — ее голос, как и лицо выражают скорбь и грусть. — После его смерти… — выдерживает паузу, — он начал делать это с Дора Милаж, но они ему поддаются, он с ними не получает той нагрузки, которую давал отец. Отец гонял брата до изнеможения. Обычно утром они разминались, а каждый вечер устраивали спарринг. В последние несколько лет брат выигрывал — отец начал сдавать — возраст. Может, и к лучшему, что его... — замолкает и рассматривает пальцы на руках. — Это была быстрая смерть. Лучше так, чем мучиться годами от какой-нибудь старческой болячки.

Пауза.

— Я сочувствую. Я тоже потерял родителей. Мать умерла якобы от рака, а отец сгорел в пожаре.

— И как тебе удалось это пережить?

“Вышел в отклонение”. Пожимаешь плечами.

— Со временем становится легче.

Снова пауза.

Беннер переходит к медитации. Роджерс все еще отжимается. Т’Чалла и дядя продолжают наматывают круги. Солдат не жалея себя, растягивается, да так, что аж бионика жужжит громче обычного. И представить не мог, что он способен заворачиваться в подобные кренделя. Интересно, обычный человек, не накачанный сывороткой, способен также?

— У моего соулмейта отторжение металла. Он думает, что вибраниум должен решить эту проблему.

— Вибраниум может “прижиться”, особенно, если ты “поговоришь” с ним. Ты ведь джемуанджи и его соулмейт, думаю, у тебя получится “договориться” с вибраниумом.

Без понятия как это делать, но ты постараешься.

— Посмотришь его руку? А еще у него чип в голове.

— Не только посмотрю, но и сделаю лучше прежней. Слышишь как жужжит?

Киваешь.

— Так быть не должно. И она, наверняка, невероятно тяжелая, поэтому ему скорее всего постоянно больно. 

О том, что рука может причинять постоянную боль и не задумывался.

— Предполагаю, что крепится болтами прямо к скелету, а соединение с нервной системой —, наверное, не дай Богиня, через алюминиевые провода. Металл — адамантий?

— Сплав титана и адамантия.

— Адамантий крайне вреден для организма. Не переживай, сегодня же посмотрю. И с чипом разберемся. Для чего он?

— Насколько я понял, ГИДРА через него напрямую в мозг загружала терабайты информации. Это чтобы Солдат не тратил время на изучение, например, языков, и отработку новых навыков.

— Серьезно. Ладно, посмотрим, а там будет видно. Не переживай и с чипом что-нибудь придумаю. Будет интересно, — улыбается.

Доедаешь очередную булочку и наполняешь кружку чаем.

— Может быть ты знаешь, о чем хотел поговорить твой брат с нами сегодня на рассвете, — спрашиваешь осторожно.

Отмахивается.

— Об ерунде. Вчера, после того, как вернулся, советовался со мной по этому вопросу. Он все не может решить, где конкретно вас поселить. В городе, поближе ко дворцу, как бы ему хотелось, из-за Халка нельзя. В близлежащих поселениях, опять же из-за Халка, нельзя. Остаются дома-одиночки в глуши, и там будет хорошо всем, но тогда тебе будет далеко и неудобно добираться до школы. (Джемуанджи обучаются здесь — неподалеку от дворца. Кстати, будем часто видеться — их школа рядом с лабораторией). Я предложила научить тебя летать на “стрекозе”, но сейчас понимаю его сомнения — есть вероятность, что тебя будет укачивать, да и от лечебницы далеко, вдруг тебе понадобится срочная медицинская помощь.

Опять про беременность. Никак не привыкнешь.

— На счет медицинской помощи — с нами доктор Беннер, он в этом разбирается. В случае чего, поможет. Кстати, именно поэтому он с нами — вызвался приглядеть за мной. Мы же, как и все остальные, думали, что Ваканда — слаборазвитая страна.

— Да, мы шифруемся, прячемся. Такова наша политика.

— И это ведь правильно. Все, чего вы достигли, только благодаря политике изоляции.

— Вот и большинство так думает.

— А ты как считаешь?

— Раньше это была необходимость. Сейчас — уже нет. Поверь, мы в состоянии дать отпор. Впрочем, я не лезу в политику. Она мне неинтересна. Все эти подковерные игры, — морщится. — Пусть сами во всем этом купаются.

Однозначно шизоидная. Видимо, поэтому тебе с ней настолько легко общаться. Все шизоиды разные, но тип мышления, базовая эмоция, желание разобраться во всем, понять, как все устроено и как это использовать — это общее. Как говорится: рыбак рыбака и далее по тексту. Берешь еще одну булочку. Не оторваться — настолько вкусно. Интересно, сколько ты их уже съел?

— Кстати, я бы очень хотела пообщаться с доктором Беннером. Он же открыл гамма-лучи, создал сыворотку наподобие той, что в Капитане Америка, так? 

Киваешь.

— Думаю, она на основе вибраниума. Я права? 

— На основе, — подтверждаешь. Какой смысл скрывать, если в любом случае об этом станет известно.

— Как думаешь, согласился бы он пообщаться со мной?

— Я думаю, да. 

— А поработать?

— Скорее всего тоже “да”. Ему самому интересно, но он стеснительный, не любит навязываться. Поговори с ним.

— Отлично, — разве что руки не потирает от предвкушения.

Как обычно начинает подташнивать. Видимо, пора прощаться и выдвигаться в сторону туалета. Не хочется. Шури тебе очень понравилась. С ней легко и интересно. Может, поделать дыхательное упражнение и пройдет? Успокаиваешь дыхание — стараешься вдыхать и выдыхать глубоко, медленно, размеренно. Шури замечает.

— Тошнит?

Киваешь.

— Мне, наверное, придется отлучится ненадолго.

— Тебе нужно попробовать попить настойку из листов серцевидной травы, обычно помогает. Приходи сегодня вместе со своим соулмейтом, я приготовлю настой.

— Спасибо, — она тебе очень нравится — невероятно отзывчива. Поднимаешься. — Прости, но мне правда… — чертова тошнота усиливается.

— Все нормально. Я понимаю. Иди. Увидимся.

Киваешь и, зажав рот рукой, бегом устремляешься в сторону спальни — там туалет. Черт, как же далеко, успеть бы добежать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Шизоидная" - говорится о психотипе (система акцентуаций НЛП). Шизоиды к шизофреникам не имеют никакого отношения.   
> \-------------  
> Огромное спасибо всем, кто читает мой фик.


	5. Глава 4. Часть 2

К моменту как возвращаешься в сопровождении Баки (он, по сложившейся традиции, рядом до тех пор пока не отпускает), тренировка закончена. Игнорируя предметы мебели, Стив, дядя, Беннер и Т’Чалла сидят нестройным кружком на полу поблизости от окна. (В Ваканде принято сидеть на полу?) Шури нет. Ушла. Жаль, ты бы с ней еще пообщался. Поблизости от них на невысоком небольшом круглом журнальном столе обнаруживается поднос, но уже не с выпечкой, а с салатом по рецепту Солдата (огурцы, помидоры, зелень и все это обильно полито сметаной), и судя по запаху и цвету, травяным чаем в прозрачном чайнике. Также на подносе столовые приборы, кружка, блюдце, сахарница и салфетки.

— ...А что Вы скажете, доктор Беннер? — Т’Чалла.

И о чем речь? Баки тоже интересно. Интерес Солдата к разговору только в одном: не несет ли для тебя угрозу обсуждаемая информация. Джеймс спокоен, дремлет. Направляетесь к компании. Параллельно вслушиваетесь в их разговор.

— Мне нравится тот, что на берегу. Озеро рядом, джунгли в шаговой доступности — другому парню понравится и достаточно места, чтобы разместить оборудование.

Похоже выбирают жилье. Интересно. Ты тоже хочешь поучаствовать.

— Этот дом, как на ладони — просматривается со всех сторон, — дядя.

— Рамлоу прав, — Стив.

Подходите. Зависаешь. В середине образованного круга опять же на полу лежит несколько бусин. И каждая аки проектор — четко видны голографические картинки домов. Причем можно рассмотреть не только сам дом, а и прилегающие к нему окрестности. Делается это при помощи рук — засовываешь пальцы в голограмму и приступаешь к манипуляции: нужно, увеличиваешь изображение, нужно уменьшаешь, нужно “смещаешь” ракурс, и рассматриваешь все, что рядом. Интригует не только это, а и устройство передающее изображение. Четко помнишь бусину-фонарик, эти же бусины показывают изображения, интересно, вместо телефонов у них тоже бусины? Какие функции они еще могут выполнять? И как отличить бусину-телефон от бусины-телевизора? Они же внешне совершенно одинаковые. 

— Выбираем дом? — Баки, широко улыбаясь.

Все (кто-то оборачивается, кто-то поднимает голову) переключают внимание на вас. Сдвигаются, освобождая вам место. 

— Да, — Стив. 

— И как успех? Определились?

— Выбрали несколько наиболее подходящих вариантов, а дальше мнения разделились.

— Минуту, — Баки отходит от вас, но тут же возвращается. Подмышкой подушка, в руках поднос с едой. Ставит поднос рядом с бусинами, рядом кладет подушку. Хлопает по ней, приглашая тебя сесть на нее. Тебе больше нравится голый пол, но порой соулмейт очень упертый — спорить бесполезно. Садишься, он опускается рядом. — Показывайте и рассказывайте.

— Этот, — Стив указывает на голограмму двухэтажного круглого дома, — нравится Брюсу. Нам с Рамлоу нравится вот этот вариант, — указывает на другую голограмму целой сети небольших домиков расположенных высоко на деревьях. Между собой они соединены навесными бамбуковыми мостами, — Они наиболее труднообнаружимы, как с воздуха, так и с земли.

— Мне они тоже нравятся, — встреваешь. Всегда мечтал пожить в доме на дереве, а здесь из них целая мини сеть. 

— Да, с тактической точки зрения, этот дом — наилучший вариант, но на позднем сроке Стайлзу будет крайне тяжело забираться на подобную высоту, — обоснованно возражает Баки и жестом, обращаясь к тебе, указывает на поднос с едой мол, давай, ешь. Крайне нехотя, оторвав взгляд от голограммы, приступаешь. Оказывается, ты очень-очень голоден. Впрочем, подобное (первый завтрак, тошнотики, жуткий голод, второй завтрак) стало практически привычным. Есть одному в присутствии других… Непривычно. Обычно этого не делаешь — неудобно. Пока вы с Баки проделываете все эти действия, принц парирует:

— Этот вопрос решаем. Дома можно оборудовать “платформами”, — увеличивает голограмму, а затем, меняет картинку. Теперь вместо мостов рядом с каждым домом действительно небольшие квадратные тоже из дерева, как и домА, платформы. Они парят в воздухе. Интересно, за счет чего? За счет воздушных подушек или задействована еще какая-то технология? Крайне захватывающе.

— С них легко упасть, — Баки.

— Их можно оборудовать перилами, — Т’Чалла снова меняет картинку — на каждой платформе появляются перила.

— Все равно риск велик, — Баки.

А ты не можешь упустить шанс исполнить детскую мечту — пожить в доме на дереве:

— Нравятся дома на деревьях, — выходит по детски капризно, совсем не таким тоном хотел сказать, ну как уж получилось. 

Баки некоторое время смотрит на тебя нечитаемым взглядом. Затем вздыхает.

— Хорошо, дом на дереве, так дом на дереве, — и затем, ко всем: — Все согласны? 

Беннер хмурится, затем, вздохнув:

— Этот так этот.

Стив с дядей изначально выбор остановили на этом варианте, поэтому не протестуют.

— Значит решено, — Баки берет бусину с голограммой и еще раз рассматривает, затем, передает ее принцу.

— Спасибо, — широко улыбаясь, лезешь обниматься к Баки — неконтролируемый прилив восторга и благодарности.

— Сегодня же начнется строительство. Через неделю они будут готовы, — Т’Чалла нажатием на каждую “выключает” бусины.

К радости и восторгу (сбудется детская мечта), просыпается совесть — кто-то будет напрягаться ради твоего хочунчика. Это кажется неправильным — Т’Чалла и так делает для вас много. Вполне вероятно, что другие дома уже отстроены. Или нет? Если “да”, то, может, лучше выбрать уже из готовых? Но молчишь — хочунчик побеждает.

— Этот вопрос можно считать закрытым, — Т’Чалла возвращает бусины в браслет. Их сородичи словно живые раздвигаются, предоставляя место своим собратьям. Как это работает, за счет чего? Они магнитные? А принц уже концентрирует внимание на вас: — Как все мы наблюдали чуть ранее, организм Стайлза не принимает местную пищу. Допускаю, что наши продукты непривычны для него, потому прошу подготовить список продуктов и блюд, к которым привык Стайлз. Отдайте его Севийе, она передаст поварам.

Вот это точно лишнее. Ты вообще всеяден, а утренние тошнотики связаны с… твоим временным положением.

— В этом нет совершенно никакой необходимости. Дело совсем не в пище. У меня подобное каждое утро. Уже начинаю привыкать, — последнее бормочешь, а щеки горят. — Шури обещала сделать настой. Сказала, что должен помочь.

— Вы, Стайлз, в тяжести. Вам стало плохо. Уверен, моя сестра обязательно найдет способ облегчить Ваше состояние, и тем не менее я обязан среагировать.

— Так ведь дело не в продуктах, — настаиваешь. Может, с этим вообще ничего не поделать, может, так и будешь обниматься с белым другом по утрам до конца… срока.

Т’Чалла улыбается.

— Может и не в продуктах. Моя сестра — гений, она разберется. И тем не менее, прошу передать список. Любой вакандец считает своим долгом сделать все возможное, чтобы джемуанджи было как можно легче носить дитя. 

Учитывая, что рождаемость джемуанджи упала, а без них вибраниум не обработать, в этом есть логика. Интересно, с беременными женщинами так же носятся или нет?

— Мистер Барнс, через несколько часов Вас проводят в лабораторию моей сестры. Она посмотрит Вашу руку и чип.

Баки кивает.

— Спасибо.

— Не стоит благодарности, я лишь отдаю долг. Также я получил сообщение от главного жреца. Он и Закийя готовы провести ритуал чистоты намерений завтра на рассвете. Мистер Роджерс, если Всевидящее Око примет Вас, на следующий день, так же на рассвете, Вы должны будете принять участие в ритуальном спарринге для тестирования Ваших навыков в рукопашном боевом искусстве. Против Вас будет выдвинут лучший из вакандских воинов. Готовьтесь.

— Так точно, — Стив, рапортует.

— У кого-либо из вас есть вопросы? — Т’Чалла

— Когда мы сможем забрать вещи из джета? — Беннер.

— И его хорошо бы переместить. Сможете выделить для него место? — Стив.

— Вещи можно забрать сегодня же. Вас к нему сопроводят. Перемещать же его можно будет только после того, как вы предстанете перед Советом. Хочу вас заверить, впрочем, в этом убедитесь сами, квинджет в полной неприкосновенности. Ни один вакандец не позарится на чужое.

Интересно, а что будет, если кого-то из вас Всевидящее Око не примет (и кстати, очень интересно, что это такое? Артефакт? Или одаренный с телепатическими способностями?), или по какому-нибудь вопросу возникнут разногласия с Советом? Неугодившего вежливо депортируют из страны? Если с одним из вас проделают подобное, то и остальные не останутся, и ты в том числе, хотя, тебе, предположительно, сложнее всего будет покинуть Ваканду. Наверняка тебя будут пытаться удержать тем или иным образом, ты ведь джемуанджи, да еще и беременный. С другой стороны, пусть попробуют.

— Есть ли еще какие-либо вопросы?

— Насколько мы свободны в передвижении? — Баки.

— Вы, мистер Барнс и Стайлз абсолютно свободны. Остальных прошу не покидать крыло. Это мера предосторожности. Она касается не только вас, а вообще всех иностранцев, допущенных в сердце Ваканды.

— Мы заключенные? — Стив, хмурится.

— Вы — наши гости. Заключенные у нас содержатся в совершенно другом месте и в иных условиях.

— И тем не менее я не вижу разницы. 

— Как вам угодно, мистер Роджерс.

— Нет, ответьте: почему Баки и Стайлзу предоставлена свобода, а нам нет? Разве это справедливо? Чем мы отличаемся от них?

— Мистер Барнс — соулмейт джемуанджи.

— Неужели не бывает джемуанджи с корыстными намерениями?

Тебе тоже это интересно, но спрашивать вот так в лоб у Т’Чаллы, ты бы не стал. Принц внимательно смотрит на Стива.

— Не бывает, мистер Роджерс. 

Тут и парировать нечем, потому Стив замолкает. 

— Если вопросов больше нет, в таком случае, я вынужден откланяться, — Т’Чалла поднимается. И к Баки: — Мистер Барнс, с нетерпением жду нашего с Вами занятия завтра в пять утра.

Баки на это кивает. Окинув еще раз всю компанию быстрым взглядом, принц удаляется, а ты в восхищении — вот это выдержка. Окажись на месте Т’Чаллы, тебя бы сильно расколбасило, а его, похоже, даже не колыхнуло. Ты хочешь также, но понимаешь, что из-за чертова отклонения это невозможно.

Дядя первый кто поднимается.

— Зря, Роджерс, зря.

Стив встает следом.

— Да почему? Я же прав.

— Не тупи, Роджерс. Мы в чужой стране, и потому должны уважать чужие правила, а ты только что дал понять, что тебя интересуют только собственные.

— Я указал на явную несправедливость, — Роджерс, тихо, хмурится.

— Вот я и говорю…

Баки плавным движением вскакивает на ноги и дружески хлопает дядю по плечу.

— Стиви обожает свой самовар и всегда и везде таскает его с собой, да, Стиви?

— При чем тут самовар? — Стив озадачивается.

А ты понимаешь — Баки совместил и переиначил две русские пословицы: “В Тулу со своим самоваром не ездят” (бесполезно отстаивать свою справедливость, в Ваканде она своя) и “В чужой монастырь со своим уставом не ходят” (чужая страна — иные правила), и также ты понимаешь, что если продолжить этот диалог, то ему не будет ни конца, ни края.

— Есть желающие поплавать в бассейне? — предлагает Беннер, до этого момента молчавший. Доктор — ваш спаситель.

Хватаешь поднос и поднимаешься.

— Я хочу.

Баки забирает поднос у тебя из рук.

— Присоединяюсь, — и к Роджерсу шутливым тоном: — Стиви, спорим, я дольше продержусь под водой.

— Спорим, и, клянусь, я выиграю, — Роджерс, к вашему всеобщему счастью, переключается.

Дядя качает головой, что-то тихо боромоча себе под нос, и первым направляется в сторону арки, что является выходом в длинный коридор. Все следуют за ним. 

Завтрак заканчиваешь на краю бассейна, опустив ноги в воду. Состязание выигрывает Баки, шесть раз. Затем, они придумывают новые состязания, а ты просто пялишься на голого Баки и нет-нет окидываешь взглядом голого Стива, признавая, что оба загляденье. Воображение даже рисует живописные картинки вас втроем... Картинка Баки и Стива, занимающихся сексом, пробуждают в тебе сильную ревность, а вот когда ты тоже участвуешь в процессе… Ты бы, наверное, хотел это попробовать, только едва ли Стив согласится. Он хочет Баки, а не тебя. И как вы собираетесь организовывать тройничок? Или не собираетесь? И чтобы прекратить развивать эту мысль (она будит отклонение — любовь и ненависть одновременно по отношению к одному объекту), ты раздеваешься и ныряешь в воду. И вы играете “в догонялки” и прочие игры — весело. А спустя час или около того за тобой и Баки приходит Закийя, просит одеться и следовать за ним. Вас ждет Шури.

***

По словам Закийя, лаборатория располагается внутри огромной-огромной горы, защищенной менее крупными горами и сетью водопадов. “Главная гора” действительно находится недалеко от города, но из-за того что придется петлять (дорога по воздуху сравнима с лабиринтом — много ответвлений, закруглений, тупиков и прочего. Если точно не знать в какой момент куда поворачивать, можно и заблудиться), время, проведенное в дороге увеличивается и составит около двух часов. Если бы добирались поездом, то были на месте уже примерно через тридцать минут. Впрочем, ты рад — мечтал полетать на “стрекозе” к тому же, предположительно, придется осваивать каким образом управлять этим летательным судном, поэтому чем раньше начнется знакомство с ним, тем лучше. 

“Стрекоза” приводит в восторг. Внешне она полностью дублирует насекомое с аналогичным названием, внутри же все еще круче — и страшно, и захватывающе одновременно. Кабина сделана полностью из прозрачного материала, складывается ощущение, что “стекла” и нет вовсе. Впрочем, материал явно не стекло и не пластик, а что-то другое — нет бликов, нет царапин на полу — удивительно и невероятно. Пульт управления аналогичный тому, что в летательном аппарате на котором добирались с принцем до дворца. Отличие в том, что есть кресла. Когда садишься, пристегиваешься, и пилот запускает двигатели, пол убирается в буквальном смысле слова — можно спокойно болтать ногами. И, конечно, все со всех сторон просматривается. 

“Стрекоза” летит достаточно медленно, чтобы насладиться видом сверху. Кроны деревьев, нить монорельса, входящая прямо в подножие одной горы и выходящая с другой ее стороны, затем, таким же образом она пересекает другую гору, проходит сквозь водопад… Обязательно нужно прокатиться на поезде, наверняка, это не менее захватывающе. Если задрать голову, и посмотреть вдаль, то вершина той самой горы к которой летите, уходит высоко-высоко, еще чуть-чуть и скроется за облаками, если бы они были. (Ясное небо, яркое солнце, ни облачка). Практически все горы (гигантские и невысокие) покрыты растительностью. Возникает желание поползать по ним. Хотя, едва ли позволят, ты беременный и все такое. Но хочется ведь. Обязательно спросишь, может и разрешат. 

— Когда-то давно более трех тысяч лет назад, а может быть и раньше, на землю упал массивный инопланетный метеорит, — неожиданно начинает Закийя, прерывая ход твоих мыслей и разрушая повисшую тишину. Он сейчас за пилота, управляет “стрекозой”. Его голос звучит плавно, обволакивающе, даже гипнотизирующе и заставляет вслушиваться в то, что он говорит. — Он прилетел из далекой-далекой галактики. Планета, частью которой он являлся, была взорвана Таносом — титаном. Танос не случайно заинтересовался той планетой. В недрах ее был спрятан один из камней Космоса (их еще называют камнями Бесконечности), а конкретнее, камень Души. Камней всего семь. Некогда они были единым целым — материя и энергия непередаваемой мощи — Сущность, Бог, вот что это было такое. Многочисленные вселенные и Галактики — ее творение, как и жизнь во всем многообразии. Для защиты многочисленных миров были созданы титаны и целестиалы. На них была возложена определенная задача. Целестиалы — разум и мудрость — отслеживали возникновение хаоса и появление очагов несправедливости, если таковые возникали. Титаны — сила, инструмент, посредствам которого хаос преобразовывался в порядок, а любая несправедливость тут же нейтрализовалась. Создав все это, Сущность “заснула” - “поистратилась” и нуждалась в отдыхе. Пока она спала (ее сон мог длиться тысячелетия), все созданное ей развивалось. Какое-то время было действительно хорошо — система работала. Но, затем, целестиалам стало скучно — их изначальная жажда познания нового была удовлетворена, и тогда они, неконтролируемые никем, принялись за эксперименты, оперируя теми видами, что имелись, путем скрещивания и прочих опытов, принялись за создание новых. Не все эксперименты были удачны, порой приходилось уничтожать созданное. Это в конечном итоге и породило между ними несогласие, которое в дальнейшем перешло во вражду. Произошел раскол. Кто-то прекратил данную деятельность и пошел искать свой собственный путь, кто-то захотел стереть все существующее, чтобы создать заново, но по собственному замыслу, кто-то захотел подчинить себе вся и всё, чтобы было легче играться. Космос стал песочницей. Из-за этих их “игр” страдали планеты, уничтожались целые расы. Как известно любое действие рождает противодействие. Семь самых высокоразвитых рас сплотились, чтобы прекратить хаос. Каждая раса выбрала представителя — мудрого долгожителя не стремящегося к власти. В дальнейшем их стали называть старейшинами. Им удалось найти и пробудить Сущность от тысячелетнего сна. И ей не понравилось то во что превратился мир, ведь это ее детище, не того она хотела. Выяснив, что все это дело рук целестиалов, в назидание она каждого по отдельности заточила в темницу. Титаны были “перепрограммированы”. Они выполняли прежнюю функцию, но теперь подчинялись старейшинам. У Таноса — одного из титанов, “программирование” дало сбой. По неизвестным причинам он “откатился” назад, к прежней функции — служить целестиалам. Конечно, их заточение он посчитал недопустимой ошибкой, которую обязательно нужно исправить и потому отправился искать места их заключения. На это ушло еще несколько тысяч лет. К тому моменту про существование Таноса, как и целестиалов, если и помнили, то считали их не более, чем сказочными, выдуманными персонажами. И зря. В конечном итоге, Таносу удалось достичь своей цели — целестиалы были на свободе. Сущность добилась своей цели: целестиалы больше не враждовали, они вернулись к прежней “программе” — мир везде, но способ достижения этой цели изменился. Они решили, что должны подчинить себе все миры и населяющих их существ и, установив жесткую диктатуру, поддерживать порядок, и, конечно, они боялись Сущности, вернее того, что ей не понравится способ решения проблемы, и она снова отправит их в заточение. Не сразу, но они придумали способ каким образом подчинить себе обитаемый космос и не позволить Сущности снова заточить их в темницы. Решение оказалось элементарным — нужно подчинить силу Сущности себе, и, используя ее, поработить все живое во всех обитаемых мирах. Для осуществления задуманного, целестиалы работали тайно, скрытно, долго, терпели неудачу за неудачей, но, в конечном итоге, способ был найден: нужно изменить Сущность, превратить в статичное твердое состояние, а затем, расколоть на осколки. Это крайне сильно ослабит Сущность, лишит ее могущества. Для того, чтобы управлять ее силами, подчинить их себе, был создан специальный артефакт — перчатка. Спустя еще тысячелетие все было готово, кроме одного — Сущность нужно было поймать и “обездвижить”. Для этого еще достаточно долго они разрабатывали ловушку. Далее, при помощи Таноса нашли Сущность, заманили ее в то самое устройство-ловушку и превратили в твердое состояние и раскололи. Вышло семь гладких осколков. Внешне они похожи на красивые разноцветные камни. Старейшины, хотя и запоздало, среагировали. Они вместе с титанами помешали Таносу и целестиалам поместить образовавшиеся камни в перчатку, они “раскидали” их по космосу. Один из этих камней был помещен в ядро планеты под названием “Ваканда”. Та планета располагалась на самом дальнем краю “обжитого” космоса. Целестиалы, конечно, не смирились с неудачей. Они приказали Таносу найти эти камни, собрать и принести их им. Чтобы ему было легче выполнять возложенную миссию, они отдали ему перчатку. И Танос принялся за дело. Первый камень, который был обнаружен им — это камень Души. Но поскольку камень прятался в ядре планеты, единственный способ добраться до него — разрушить планету, что Танос и сделал. Единственное, о чем он не подумал, чего не учел, это то, каким образом он будет искать камень в огромном скоплении осколков “раздробленной” планеты. Сущность, хотя и в расколотом виде, имела достаточно сил. Она спаслась — убежала из под самого носа Таноса. Преодолев невероятно огромное расстояние, сердце “Ваканды” и осколок Сущности нашли укрытие в недрах тогда еще необжитой небольшой планеты в одной из многочисленных солнечных систем космоса. Эту планету сейчас мы называем “Земля”. На огромной скорости она врезалась в нее. А дыру, которая образовалась при столкновении, закрыла практически остывшим, одушевленным ядром уничтоженной планеты. Позже, как и на всей земле, на этой части появилась жизнь, сначала небольшие селения, которые в дальнейшем превратились пусть и в маленькую, но страну, названную в честь погибшей планеты, ведь по сути на ее выжившей частице мы живем. Из-за воздействия вибраниума население мутировало. Мы — не люди. Вибраниум — основная составляющая той планеты, ее кровь и плоть, благодаря осколку Сущности, он также одушевлен, он разумный. Взаимодействуя с Землей и медленно распространяясь по ней, он меняет ее, и все живое на ней. Появление оборотней, мутантов — это следствие перемен. И хотя мы старались приостановить процесс, сохранить Землю в ее изначальном виде, это невозможно — любое взаимодействие предполагает изменения, — выдерживает паузу. — О том о чем я сейчас вам рассказал знают только Совет, джемуанджи, члены королевской семьи и несколько наших ученых. Остальное население считает, что мы живем на давно упавшем метеорите. Чтобы объяснить метаморфизм вибраниума и факт того, что некоторые из нас способны с ним взаимодействовать, был создан культ богини Баст и многочисленные ритуалы. Что же касается титана… Рано или поздно Танос явится за камнем. Мы готовимся как можем — все население проходит обязательную военную подготовку, побуждаемое тем, что абсолютно каждый может стать Дора Милаж или Хатут Зераз, а это очень статусно и почетно. Мы постоянно разрабатываем новое и новое оружие, совершенствуем технологии... Но всего этого мало. Чтобы противостоять Таносу, защитить камень Души и нашу планету, человечество должно сплотиться. А это…— на этом он замолкает.

— Офигеть, — тихо бормочешь. Ты в шоке. Не верится, что все это правда. Больше похоже на древнее сказание.

— Poka rak na gore ne svistnet, mujik ne perekrestitsya, - тихо бормочет Баки на русском.

— Откуда Вам все это известно? — интересуешься, когда немного “отходишь”.

— От первоисточника, осколка той самой Сущности — камня Души, — Закийя мягко улыбается.

— Почему Вы все это рассказали и мне? Разве я для вас не чужак?

— Т’Чалла Вам доверяет, иначе он не допустил вас в сердцевину Ваканды, не попросил Шури заняться протезом и чипом. Я же придерживаюсь мнения, что совсем скоро наступят тяжелые времена и нам потребуется абсолютно любая помощь. Я думаю и надеюсь, что Вы сможете стать связующим звеном между Вакандой и остальным миром. Стив Роджерс послушает Вас, а остальной мир прислушается к Капитану Америка. Чем раньше мир начнем готовиться, тем лучше.

— Значит, ждем появление Таноса, — тихо. И непонятно: вопрос это или утверждение.

— Именно так, мистер Барнс.

— Но почему Вы считаете, что он появится именно сейчас? Это же может произойти гораздо позже, — ты.

— Осколок Сущности чувствует свое дитя, знает, где то находится. Оно уже начало готовиться к его пришествию.

— Появление оборотней и мутантов? — Баки, уточняет.

— И не только. Удача с сывороткой и ее вариациями — показатель того, что все человечество уже изменено. Вибраниум же может “прижиться” только в том, кто хотя бы на одну восьмую является вакандцем. У мистера Роджерса и у Вас, мистер Барнс, я с уверенностью утверждаю, измененное ДНК. Если проще, то в вас обоих течет вакандская кровь. Как, и в докторе Беннере. Это не видно, этого не покажет ни один из тестов, потому что ДНК спрятана, замаскирована. Если бы это было не так, Вы, мистер Роджерс и доктор Беннер были бы мертвы, ведь сыворотка и все ее вариации имеют одну сонову — вибраниум.

Теперь понятно, почему тогда, в сорок третьем, никто из подопытных, кроме Баки не выжил, понятно, почему ГИДРА столько сил и времени вложила в несогласного подопытного, другие (согласные на все) кандидаты не были совместимы с вибраниумом, что в сыворотке, шло отторжение, а не симбиоз. Все логично, кроме одного: 

— А как же “уговаривать” вибраниум служить кому-либо?

— Речь не об “уговоре” служить тому или иному индивиду, речь в объяснении: каким именно образом это делать, какую конкретно задачу требуется выполнять. Кроме того это должно быть согласовано с камнем.

— Как все сложно, — бормочешь. Становится страшно, а вдруг осколок Сущности сочтет твоего соулмейта недоброжелателем, вдруг откажется помогать? И тут же понимаешь нелогичность этой мысли — в твоем соулмейте уже есть вибраниум, ведь сыворотка на его основе, значит, все должно быть хорошо. А об остальном стараешься не думать, предстоящая угроза (если верить, что рассказ Закийя правдив, Баки вот верит) вызывает сильный, панический страх, ведь человечество абсолютно не готово к пришествию Таноса.


	6. Глава 4. Часть 3

Не успеваешь прийти в чувство после рассказа Закийи (слишком много информации), как ловишь новый “приход” — гора оказывается живой, с очень даже человеческим сознанием. Нет, она не общается при помощи речи, она оказывается сильным эмпатом и телепатом — передает образы, чувства, ощущения да настолько яркие и так реалистично... 

Что-то необычное чувствуешь, когда “стрекоза” садится на выступ горы. Кстати сказать, она удивительно детально дублирует мельчайшие действия своего природного аналога. В другой момент, выбравшись наружу долго стоял бы около нее, разглядывал и восхищался, но сейчас не до того, и именно из-за того, что “сейчас не до того” не слышишь “зова” горы — не понимаешь, что к тебе пытаются “подчипиться”. Полное осознание приходит, когда вы входите в небольшой грот, встаете на платформу, парящую в самом верху вертикальной, длинной, круглой шахты и начинаете спуск вниз. Вот тогда... 

Если попросить описать, как происходит это самое “подчипление”... Не подберешь слов, потому что это невозможно. Раз, и ты начинаешь ее чувствовать, как свою руку или ногу. Внезапно становишься частью ее, она — частью тебя, вы, как единый организм. Ты и внутри, и снаружи; ты одновременно маленькая песчинка и огромный каменный монолит возвышающийся над Вакандой. Ты и охранник, и охраняемый... Пещера дышит, ты дышишь вместе с ней, ваши сердца бьются в унисон… Непередаваемо. Она рада тебе, она приветствует тебя, ты рад ей и приветствуешь ее и, в итоге, вы сливаетесь. А дальше в тебя вливают терабайты информации. Все, что рассказывал Закийя, смотришь словно кинофильм. 

Вот пустота — ничего. Вот в этой пустоте появляется планета за планетой, затем, первые существа — целестиалы. Одни отдаленно напоминают Тони Старка в костюме, другие являются планетами, третьи живой энергией, которая может принимать любой облик, прямо как сама Сущность. Она создала их совершенно разными. Титаны… Они чем-то похожи на гибрид Тора и Железного Человека. Плащи, доспехи, оружие разной формы и размеров… Они гиганты. И если подобный гигант с богоподобной силой придет на землю… Земле конец. Видишь, и чувствуешь боль Сущности, когда ее разрывает, превращая в семь небольших, гладких разноцветных камней. Ее предали, и она плачет, стенает… Хочется ее утешить, сказать, что придет время, и она снова станет целой, сказать, что все совершают ошибки, и потом, спустя время, признают это, что с ее детьми — целестиалами — однажды произойдет так же… Видишь Таноса и куски взорванной планеты, и как ее ядро незаметно отделяется от общего скопления булыжников, начинает длинный путь к новому пристанищу — Земле.... Ваканда рождается заново, теперь как симбионт Земли. Наблюдаешь появление первых поселенцев, их медленное изменение — трансформацию. И вот ты в настоящем. И люди уже не люди, они в той или иной степени изменены, они — ваканды. Ты — вакандец, Баки — вакандец, Стив — вакандец, все одаренные и оборотни — вакандцы... Людей (землян) становится все меньше, да и сама планета Земля постепенно превращается в когда-то уничтоженную Ваканду. И новое озарение. Перед глазами разворачивается многовариантность будущего. Нет, ты не провидец, это все осколок Сущности — Камень. Он демонстрирует все варианты, один за другим. Их очень много. Раз за разом наблюдаешь за торжеством Таноса, гибелью планеты, человечества, и окончательным порабощением Сущности — Танос к этому моменту собирает все Камни, и с легкостью управляет их силой при помощи той самой перчатки, которую упоминал Закийя. И к подобному исходу приводят практически все варианты, кроме одного. Его-то ты и вычленяешь. В нем человечество победило. На самом деле цепь событий, которая приведет именно к этому исходу давно запущена. Осколок Сущности — Камень неустанно следит за тем, чтобы именно этот единственный вариант реализовался. Он давно составил четкий план, и все события развиваются согласно ему. Он манипулирует, контролирует, где нужно, подталкивает — ведет всех вас. Впрочем, вам по дороге. Вам, так же, как и ему, нужно, чтобы человечество выжило, чтобы Танос был повержен. Тогда у Сущности появится возможность перестать быть кучкой разрозненных камней, она сможет снова стать целой, а вы останетесь живы. Сегодня, впрочем, как и в последующие дни, произойдет ряд событий, которые подведут человечество к финишной прямой. Знаешь, пострадают многие, ты это увидел. Баки которого знаешь сейчас, изменится, Стив предстанет перед всеми в совершенно ином свете… Если бы был иной путь… Но его нет. Это единственный возможный, ведь только так человечеству и планете удастся выжить в неизбежной войне с Таносом.

— Готов ли ты? — спрашивает Камень.

— Да, готов, — ты знаешь план, ты получил инструкции, все получится.

И контакт разрывается, но прежде знания о будущем меркнут, уходят все дальше, пока не пропадают совсем. Они есть, но прячутся настолько глубоко, будто их и нет вовсе. На самом деле они никуда не делись, но ты их не помнишь.

Выныриваешь в реальность — в здесь и сейчас. Платформа давно остановилась и парит в одной точке прямо рядом с одним из многочисленных небольших выступов, что разбросаны вдоль (сверху вниз) по всему периметру шахты. Закийя с понимаем смотрит и улыбается кончиками губ. Баки встревожен, молчит. Солдат спокоен. Джеймс дремлет — угрозы нет. 

— Долго я “отсутствовал”?

— Не особо, — Баки тепло улыбается тебе, и к Закийе, уже серьезно: — “Контакт” точно завершен?

— Полностью, — Закийя подтверждает и переключает внимание на тебя: — Я объяснил мистеру Барнсу что происходит. Ваш соулмейт был чересчур встревожен, и мог спровоцировать прерывание “контакта”.

И не только прерывание “контакта”, а нечто гораздо худшее — появление Солдата… Об этом не говоришь. Благодаришь Закийя. В ответ получаешь легкий кивок — не стОит. А дальше: 

— Нам нужно поспешить, Шури давно ждет, — Закийя делает шаг с платформы на выступ, за ним следует Баки, а следом и ты. Друг за другом направляетесь в сторону входа в грот.

***

_Спустя полчаса_

 

— Стайлз, подойди, — Шури.

Звук собственного имени заставляет встрепенуться. И только тогда осознаешь, что вот уже некоторое время стоишь перед панорамным окном лаборатории и безучастно смотришь в никуда. Совершенно не помнишь, как тут оказался и сколько времени прошло. Последнее воспоминание — теплая рука Баки с мозолистыми, шершавыми пальцами в твоей руке и то, как шли за Закийя в грот.

— Однако, — бормочешь. Когда еще настолько уходил в себя, когда настолько отключало от окружающего? На лицо явный психический перегруз. Хорошо бы позаниматься блаженным ничего неделанием хотя бы день, тогда бы все пришло в норму, но едва ли появится столько времени, Боже, у тебя и минуты нет. Совершаешь несколько активных морганий, затем, с задержкой, скользишь взглядом по лаборатории. Стык окна и стены (стекло входит прямо в стену), кушетка (крепится или скорее выходит из стены, являясь как бы ее продолжением — никаких дополнительных ножек. Она, что, тоже на вибраниумных "воздушных" подушках, как и та платформа, на которой спускались по шахте? Интересно), Баки (лежит без движения. Он спит? Он под наркозом? И это пропустил. Или он просто неподвижно лежит? Он умеет так), Шури переводит озадаченно-вопросительный взгляд то на тебя, то на Закийя. Последний все еще здесь, подпирает одну из стен.

Подходишь к Шури.

— Стайлз, может, и тебя просканировать?

Не сразу понимаешь, о чем речь, а когда понимаешь (вероятно твое “выпадение” из реальности заметили все), становится неловко. В срочном порядке нужно брать себя в руки, потому что так никуда не годится.

— Прости, я в порядке, просто информационный перегруз. Пройдет.

— Камень инициировал контакт со Стайлзом, — поясняет Закийя.

— Интересно, — замечает Шури и, пожевав губу, к тебе: — Стайлз, позволишь сделать забор крови? Дело в том, что обычно связь с Камнем устанавливается принудительно — каждый джемуанджи вынужден проходить “Инициацию”. Очень редко связь устанавливается сама, подобных случаев… Можно по пальцам пересчитать. И все эти случаи, до сегодняшнего дня, происходили исключительно с чистокровными джемуанджи.

Вот теперь тебе тоже интересно.

— Да, хорошо.

— Отлично, — Шури, воодушевленно, и снова становится серьезной. — Но это потом, — переключается на лежащего без движения Баки: совершает несколько специфических жестов над ним — активирует голограмму. После, снова к тебе: — Дела твоего соулмейта хуже, чем я думала. У нас две проблемы, которые нужно срочно решать — чип и протез. Начну с протеза. Для пятидесятых (или когда ему ставили руку?), сработано отлично, но сейчас двадцать первый век. С момента установки протеза сколько времени прошло? Шестьдесят, семьдесят лет? Его нужно было давно поменять. Любая техника имеет свой срок годности. Протез твоего соулмейта давно его пережил, хорошо, что работает и, удивительно, без особых глюков. Как я и предполагала, для скелета протез чрезвычайно тяжел. Посмотри, кости сыпятся. Видишь трещины? — увеличивает голограмму. 

И, да, ты их видишь. Много-много мелких трещин. Наверное, Баки постоянно больно. Ты согласен с Шури, с этим срочно нужно что-то делать, так оставлять нельзя.

— Криосон был не случаен. Это была восстановительная процедура. И KL-48 при низких температурах работает совершенно иначе. Яд превращался в лекарство. А сейчас и речи нет о заморозке, так?

Да, ты уверен, Баки ни за что не согласится — слишком много отрицательного подкрепления. Киваешь.

— Ущерб скелета растет в геометрической прогрессии. С чипом тоже все очень печально, — она увеличивает другой кусок голограммы. Теперь видишь головной мозг Баки, оплетенный двумя нейронными сетками. Удивляешься.

— Почему вместо одной нейронной сети, две? — и тут же осеняет: — У него нет диссоциативного расстройства. Почему они разорваны? Так же быть не должно, или я что-то путаю? — у тебя психологическое образование, а не медицинское.

— Не должно. И у него есть диссоциативное расстройство, но оно создано искусственно, поэтому его можно убрать. Каждая сеть — это отдельная личность. Чип выполняет несколько функций: не позволяет сеткам “спаяться”, то есть поддерживает диссоциацию, работает, как переключатель между одной и другой личностями и выполняет функцию информационного моста. Похоже, в него загружали терабайты информации, я права?

— Да.

— Дыры — пережженые нейронные пути из-за некорректно работающего чипа. Предполагаю, чип закоротило, когда вы встретились.

Согласен с диагностикой Шури.

Установка связи — это сложный физиологический, психический, энергетический обменный процесс. Нервная система, (а она и есть электричество) и нейронная сеть головного мозга (что тоже, по сути, электричество) на краткий момент входят в пиковую активность. При тактильном контакте двух соулмейтов в первую встречу происходит спайка их нервных систем и нейронных сетей, то есть на краткий миг два человека становятся единым целым на энергетическом и ментальном уровнях. Поэтому и присутствует ощущение будто прошибает кучей мелких электрических разрядов. Затем, пик активности нервных систем и нейронных сетей соулмейтов идет на спад. Поскольку связь (относительная синхронизация двух индивидуумов) установлена, подобное не повторяется. Вот чип и закоротило. Наверняка ученые ГИДРЫ не допускали, что их подопытный когда-нибудь встретит соулмейта, а если и допускали, то возможности провести тестирование не было.

— И что же со всем этим делать?

— Вывести из организма KL-48, снять протез, поставить новый и устранить чип. Как только не будет чипа, сетки самостоятельно спаяются, нейронные пути восстановятся.

— Разве это возможно? — медицина утверждает обратное — “убитые” нейронные пути восстановлению не подлежат.

— У обычных людей — нет, у твоего соулмейта благодаря сыворотке (очень интересный состав) — да.

— Значит, Баки придется вскрывать череп, — бормочешь, совершенно не хочешь, чтобы над ним проводилось подобное.

— Зачем вскрывать? Мной разработан препарат, который безболезненно выводит любые чужеродные предметы из организма. Он вводится в ткани, находит чужеродный объект, размягчает его — превращает в жидкую субстанцию, и благополучно выводит через… В данном случае чип будет выводиться через нос.

Приемлемо.

— Что с протезом?

— Жидкий вибраниум.

— Это как? — протез — твердая субстанция.

— Смотрел второго “Терминатора”.

Киваешь. Кто же его не смотрел.

— Помнишь там был андроид из жидкого металла?

Киваешь, и тут доходит:

— Так у него будет рука, которая сможет принимать любую форму?

— Если Вы заложите в вибраниум подобные функции, — Закийя отлипает от стены и подходит к вам.

— Я?

— Конечно. Вы — соулмейт мистера Барнса. Ваша связь с Камнем установлена. Вибраниум без проблем откликнется и согласится войти в симбиоз с Вашим соулмейтом.

— Но я же не знаю…

— У Вас все получится, — Закийя мягко обрывает и добавляет: — Я буду рядом. В случае необходимости подстрахую и направлю Вас.

А вот у тебя такой уверенности нет.

— Стайлз, я верю в тебя, — Баки, слегка хриплым словно спросонья голосом. Проснулся, если вообще спал.

— Привет, — улыбаешься, и берешь его за руку. — Ты уверен? Может, все же попросить кого-нибудь другого?

Страшно браться. Вдруг пойдет что-то не так, и он умрет?

— Стайлз, у тебя все получится. Да и что мне будет? Я живучий, ты знаешь.

— А если не выйдет, если я сделаю хуже?

— Придумаем что-нибудь еще, правда доктор?

Мне бы его оптимизм. 

— Все сработает.

И уверенность Шури к оптимизму.

— Каков план, док? — Баки к Шури.

— Сначала почистим кровь. KL-48 будет тормозить процесс, да и нужно исключить нежелательные реакции. Затем, мы положим Вас под наркоз.

При слове “наркоз” Джеймс мгновенно просыпается, Солдат приходит в боевую готовность, Баки плотно сжимает челюсти и кивает.

— Выводить чип и снимать протез будем одновременно. Бригада медиков ждет в операционной. Затем, поместим Вас в чан с жидким вибраниумом, он, направляемый Стайлзом, устранит все повреждения и примет облик той руки, которую Вы захотите.

Как-то сказочно и слишком просто, но об этом молчишь. В конце концов, щит Капитана Америка словно верный пес — выполняет все команды и всегда возвращается к хозяину, может, и с Баки будет так же. Других вариантов все равно нет.

— Вот и отлично. Я готов, можете приступать, доктор, — Баки. 

 

И начинается подготовка. 

Пока огромный чан наполняют вибраниумом, а с Баки снимают протез, получаешь инструкции от Закийя. Он поэтапно рассказывает как обычно устанавливается контакт с вибраниумом (на самом деле способ придется искать самому — это индивидуальный процесс), как “подчипить” к этой связи Баки (Вы поймете), удерживать ее и направлять вибраниум (Закийя в случае необходимости поможет). Самое же главное в этом процессе — быть спокойным с кристально чистой головой, то есть ни единой лишней мысли, кроме того, что должно получиться в конце. Последнее, к счастью, отлично визуализируется. А вот что касается спокойствия и “чистой” головы… С этим проблемы. Поэтому просишь оставить тебя одного, чтобы якобы помедитировать. Тебя оставляют. На самом деле медитировать не собираешься, у тебя свой способ вхождения в требуемое состояние. 

Находишь неприметный угол, садишься прямо на пол, обхватываешь себя руками и с головой погружаешься в эмоциональный водоворот, тонешь в нем, и вскоре оказываешься на поверхности. Интерес и аналитика — это “закрепляешь”. Теперь главное удержаться, не сорваться, иначе не вытянешь эту авантюру.

Еще через половину часа сидишь в чане с, почему-то, фиолетовой и, как ни странно, поблескивающей голубым жидкостью. Связь с жидким вибраниумом устанавливается легко. По ощущению это очень похоже на то, как произошло ментальное соединение между тобой и Камнем, только в этот раз вы меняетесь местами — картинки посылаешь ты, а вибраниум — принимающая и выполняющая сторона.

А еще через полчаса приносят Баки и аккуратно опускают в чан. То, как он выглядит... Представить не мог, что будет настолько все плохо. Вместо левой руки, ключицы и ребер — зияющая кровавая дыра. Внутренние органы частично обнажены, вместо позвоночника черте что… Вообще со всем его телом черте что. И, если бы не Закийя, точно бы рухнул в сильнейшую истерику — видеть такое...

— Исправь это, — слышишь будто издалека, а, может, это в голове звучит — не понимаешь, да и неважно, срабатывает. Представляешь здорового Баки, и вибраниум оживает.

Сначала он буквально облепляет его, исследует, затем, сообщает, что Баки ему нравится, что им вместе будет хорошо, а сразу после, накачивает собой соулмейта (вливается в него) через все доступные отверстия. И вот тогда начинает происходить действительно нечто волшебное. Вначале тело Баки начинает отливать фиолетовым с едва заметным голубым сиянием, затем, прямо на глазах вырастают ребра, ключица, восстанавливается позвоночник, срастаются трещины, образуются мышцы, связки и медленно, поэтапно растет (буквально) левая рука-протез. И, хотя, ты упорно визуализируешь самую обычную человеческую руку, она, один в один, как прежний протез Баки — те же постоянно рекалибрующиеся металлические пластины, едва слышное жжужание, единственное, она черного цвета. Смущает, что вибраниум не выполняет твой “заказ”, а ведет себя самовольно. Так и должно быть, или что-то делаешь не так? 

— Вибраниум “соединился” с мистером Барнсом и теперь считывает и выполняет его пожелания, — Закийя. Снова будто издалека.

Как вибраниум может выполнять пожелания Баки, если тот бессознания? Но, видимо, может, а раз может, значит, все идет так, как и должно. Успокаиваешься. Снова полностью сосредотачиваешься на происходящем. Но теперь ты уже наблюдатель — вибраниум делает все сам, а вот ощущения весьма интересны. Он словно расщепляется на много-много частей. Каждая часть, раз за разом, поэтапно, отсоединяется от тебя и “прирастает” к Баки. При этом жидкий вибраниум в чане убавляется — продолжает “втекать” в тело соулмейта. Когда остается крошечная лужица, он прощается: благодарит за “новый дом”, обещает поддерживаеть этот “дом” в целости, верно служить и защищать. На этом связь обрывается — обнаруживаешь, что лежишь в пустом чане с обнаженным, полностью здоровым соулмейтом. Вместо блестящей металлической руки точно такая же черная. 

Баки достают из чана и уносят. Примерно через полчаса действие наркоза должно пройти — соулмейт проснется.


	7. Глава 5

После того, как твоего соулмейта вытащили из чана и унесли, выдают полотенце и провожают в душевую. Отмываешься по твоим меркам долго — жидкий вибраниум оставляет на теле странную пленку, которая смывается с большим трудом. В итоге, возвращаешься в лабораторию практически впритык к пробуждению Баки. И то, что ты видишь…

Баки лежит пристегнутый наручниками к той самой кушетке, где его диагностировали. Кушетка окружена кольцом Дора Милаж. И они не просто стоят, они в боевых стойках, а их копья направлены на твоего соулмейта. И вот тут тебя мгновенно и окончательно сносит. Ты не просто возмущаешься, ты почти что орешь:

— Вы все с ума посходили? Снимите с него наручники, сейчас же! Вы представляете, что будет если он проснется и обнаружит, что прикован? — хочешь добраться до Баки и сам освободить его (каким образом — не думаешь), но тебя не подпускают. 

— Именно поэтому мы здесь — для вашей охраны, — одна из Дора Милаж поворачивается к тебе. Благо копье поднимает острием вверх и выходит из боевой стойки.

— Вы вообще о чем? — понимаешь, что ничего не понимаешь. — Что здесь, мать вашу, происходит?

Шури:

— Стайлз, я сейчас все объясню… — дотрагивается до твоего плеча (в какой момент подошла? Пропускаешь). Поводишь плечом — сбрасываешь руку и делаешь шаг в сторону. Не хочешь слушать, хочешь, чтобы прямо сейчас соулмейта освободили.

— Снимите с него наручники, — тихо, сквозь зубы. Едва-едва сдерживаешься.

— Прости, Стайлз, мы не можем. 

Лучше бы она этого не говорила. Гнев мощным потоком вливается и заполняет тебя, и ты не противишься, не пытаешься его подавить, наоборот, впускаешь внутрь - выходишь в защиту. 

— Да какого хрена! — бормочешь. Раз не хотят по хорошему, будет по плохому. Формируешь энергошар. Дора Милаж встает в боевую стойку. Теперь острый конец копья направлен на тебя. И это “подливает масло в огонь” - сейчас ты их всех люто ненавидишь, боишься за соулмейта и за себя, и этот страх настолько яркий, что кроме всепоглощающего гнева не чувствуешь ничего. Ты ослеп и оглох, а весь мир сужается до одной точки-цели: освободить Баки, освободить себя.

Шури что-то говорит и говорит, но ты ее не слышишь.

Обычно ты отлично разделяешь фантазии и реальность, но не в этот раз. Тебе кажется, что тебя и Баки предали, потому что наручники на нем воспринимаются как нападение на вас, как предательство; наручники на нем указывают, что все вы совершили ошибку, приехав в Ваканду, а доверившись нынешнему правителю, его семье и окружению, угодили в ловушку. Глядя на прикованного Баки, понимаешь, ЧТО они на самом деле хотели: сделать Зимнего Солдата своим персональным оружием. Подконтрольный Зимний Солдат — мечта любой секретной службы. Вполне возможно, что чип вовсе не удалили, а перепрограммировали. Или удалили, но заменили на другой, и теперь тебе не видать ни Баки, ни Джеймса, а Зимний Солдат будет подчиняться исключительно им. Нет, ты не отдашь просто так им своего соулмейта. Увеличиваешь энергошар. Если придется, ты здесь все разнесешь к чертям. О том, что откат может и убить — не думаешь. Теперь все копья Дора Милаж направлены в твою сторону. Закийя внезапно оказывается перед тобой — заслоняет собой. И этому быстро находится объяснение: ты — джемуанджи, а потому им нужен. Подавятся. Тебя им не видать. Ты скорее сдохнешь, чем позволишь им использовать тебя и Баки. Закийя что-то быстро и резко говорит на вакандском. Одна из Дора Милаж, та что ближе всего к вам, что-то отвечает. Вклинивается Шури. В итоге, выходит не дискуссия, а ярый спор. Пока все друг с другом спорят, видишь, как левая рука-протез Баки трансформируется в острый клинок, раз, и один наручник разрезан, а через пару мгновений, соулмейт свободен. Молодец, Баки — торжествуешь. А дальше… Ты уже видел, каков Солдат в деле, но то, что видел тогда и то, что происходит сейчас… Тогда была легкая разминка, сейчас же… Кажется, успеваешь всего пару раз моргнуть, а все Дора Милаж уже изломанными куклами лежат на полу. Вот это скорость — ты обескуражен. Дора Милаж не жалко, ни капельки. Наоборот, чувствуешь торжество — так им и надо. И теперь понятно с чего вдруг все так хотят любым способом подчинить Солдата себе. Солдат замирает, останавливается — рассматривает клинок-руку, который трансформируется обратно в исходное состояние. 

— Полезный апгрейд, — как бы между прочим замечает и переводит взгляд на тебя и Шури. — Кого из вас двоих за это благодарить? Впрочем, не важно, — медленно направляется к вам. 

А тебя внезапно стопорит — что-то с ним не так, картинка не складывается. Монолог явно произносил Баки, движения Солдата, а во взгляде ни капли узнавания. “Прислушиваешься” к нему через Связь и… Все ОЧЕНЬ плохо. Он считает, что на враждебной территории. К этому, со своей стороны, он каким-то образом блокирует ваши узы — не признает Связь, игнорирует ее. Он ушел в такую глухую оборону, что совсем не чувствует тебя. Они его стерли? Если это так, то сейчас вас ждет та же участь, что и Дора Милаж. Вот теперь один чистый страх. Пятишься.

— Кто быстрее ответит на все мои вопросы, того убью быстро и безболезненно.

Он действительно не помнит. И ты его не узнаешь. Внешне перед тобой тот же самый Баки-Солдат, а по движениям, мимике, жестам, интонациям этот человек совсем не твой соулмейт, или настоящего Баки ты никогда и не знал? Страшно до одури.

— Шури, что происходит? Я не узнаю Баки, — шепчешь.

— Я ошиблась — не нужно было доставать чип. Я не до конца разобралась что к чему, но похоже его не зря НАСТОЛЬКО изменили. Подозреваю, что до диссоциативного расстройства твой соулмейт был маньяком-психопатом, — указывает на соулмейта. — И к этому есть еще одно: напрочь стерлись последние полгода — у твоего соулмейта аллергическая реакция на один из препаратов что я вводила. Честное слово, подобной реакции не должно было быть, я, честное слово, проводила тест на на аллергическую реакцию, и все было хорошо, — Шури встает рядом с тобой. На руках у нее огромные вибраниумные перчатки.

— Заебись, — тихо бормочешь и одновременно все встает на свои места: и то, что соулмейт был прикован магнитными наручниками к кушетке, и то, что были вызваны Дора Милаж... Только вот все это не помогло. Учитывая, с какой скоростью он расправился с ними, нужно было вызывать армию. Вот не приковали бы его, может, все бы и обошлось... а, может, и не обошлось, если Баки действительно маньяк-психопат, сейчас уже не важно. — И что теперь?

— Нужно его вырубить и дождаться капитана Роджерса. Его ввели в курс дела, и он уже в пути сюда, — с этими словами она стреляет из вибраниумных перчаток... И не разу не попадает — Баки-Не Баки снова становится слишком быстрым, уклоняется от каждого выстрела и при этом, опять же, слишком быстро приближается к вам. По идее, нужно отсюда уносить ноги, но вместо этого ты заслоняешь собой Шури (если он прибьет сестру правителя Ваканды, никакие навыки и скорость вам не помогут) и очень вовремя. Соулмейт перед тобой. Замахивается, его рука-протез снова становится клинком... Деревенеешь. Зажмуриваешься. Все, тебе конец… Но ничего не происходит. И это удивляет. Открываешь глаза. И удивляешься еще больше. Соулмейта скореживает. С диким то ли криком, то ли рычанием, то ли воем (не разобрать), он падает на пол и начинает беспрерывно трансформироваться из человека в зверя и обратно — Джеймс пытается взять контроль, а Баки-Не Баки не дает. Понимаешь, еще чуть-чуть, и его разорвет. Подлетаешь к нему, падаешь на колени рядом и обнимаешь. Пытаешься успокоить обоих — и человека, и зверя. Что говоришь? Не отслеживаешь. Слова сами собой формируются и льются мягким потоком. Не помогает. Соулмейта продолжает колбасить. Пару секунд перебираешь варианты того, что можно сделать. И приходишь к выводу, что наверняка сработает только один способ, рискованный и эффективный — нужно ментально с ним соединиться, погрузиться в него. Ты это уже делал, причем совсем недавно. Правда, чуть не окочурился, но пронесло ведь. Может, и в этот раз пронесет. Других вариантов не видишь. Решаешься.

Садишься на пол рядом. Закрываешь глаза. Сосредотачиваешься на своем дыхании. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. Замедляешь его. Дальше находишь ту самую ниточку Связи, она золотая, светится. Раньше, уверен, она была гораздо плотнее, сейчас же… Прямо на глазах истончается. Анализ был верным — если продолжится в том же духе, соулмейт умрет. Берешься за нее и, как и в прошлый раз, мгновенно оказываешься в другом месте — вы соединяетесь.

 

Если в первый раз вы встретились в камере, второй раз ты был в комнате, то на этот раз оказываешься под открытым небом, на небольшом острове. Вокруг (буквально вкруговую), много-много мостов, которые приводят к другим подобным островам. Какие-то больше, какие-то меньше, и на каждом проигрываются разные эпизоды жизни Баки. При желании можно подойти к любому мосту, зайти на него и просматривать эти эпизоды словно документальный фильм. Хотя, в случае с твоим соулмейтом, это скорее добротный экшн с обилием эротических сцен. Похоже Баки очень любил секс. Какие-то эпизоды яркие-яркие, какие-то черно-белые. Вероятно, все зависит от эмоциональной составляющей — чем больше эмоций принесло то или иное событие, тем ярче картинка, чем меньше эмоций, тем более блеклые цвета. Над островами с приятными эпизодами-воспоминаниями светит солнце, над неприятными сгустились тучи. Также подмечаешь, что некоторые острова отдалены, и к ним нет мостов, и что там, не разглядеть — они закрыты плотным туманом. Видимо, это и есть то самое “забытое”. И почему Шури, решила, что воспоминания стерты, полностью удалены, если к ним всего-навсего нужно провести мосты? Ты уверен, это возможно сделать. Осталось придумать как, но это позже. Сейчас важно остановить дерущихся Баки и Джеймса.

Прямо посередине основного острова арка. И вокурат рядом с ней Баки и Джеймс переплелись в тесный клубок и мутузят друг друга. Приближаешься к ним и свистишь (нужно же как-то переключить их — привлечь внимание). Реакция мгновенна. Они замирают и смотрят на тебя. Сработало. На обоих глубокие кровоточащие рваные раны, кожа Баки покрыта многочисленными синяками и ссадинами, правая рука и левая нога явно травмированы. Шерсть Джеймса местами выдрана, с передней правой лапой и левой лапой явно что-то не то.

— Решили убить друг друга? — говоришь тихо, но яростно и жестко.

Баки медленно поднимается, опирается на правую ногу.

— Помню тебя. Ты тот малец, что закрыл собой девчонку. Как здесь оказался? Тебе благоволит зверь, — и тут же его губы искажаются в злой ухмылке: — Здесь тебе зверь не поможет.

Джеймс тут же заслоняет тебя собой, скалится на Баки. Если волк помнит тебя, почему Баки забыл? Почему Джеймс не может поделиться воспоминаниями с Баки? Или дело в инстинктах — волк чувствует в тебе свою пару?

— Ты нравишься зверю. Почему?

— Его зовут Джеймс.

— Вообще-то это мое имя.

— Он и есть часть тебя.

— Допустим. Правда мы сейчас с ним в небольшом конфликте... Но к этому вернемся позже. Сейчас меня волнует другое: как ты здесь оказался?

— Переместился по нити Связи.

— Какой еще, нахрен, связи?

Вот сейчас он тебя бесит.

— Я твой, соулмейт, придурок. Мы связаны Узами.

Баки с недобрым выражением на лице оперативно хромает к тебе, Джеймс рычит, ты пятишься назад. Останавливается на некотором расстоянии от волка.

— Попробуй назвать меня еще раз так, и наш диалог завершится, — тихо, угрожающе.

— Придурок, — ты явно забыл захватить с собой инстинкт самосохранения.

Баки, наклонив голову на бок, изучающе смотрит.

— Не боишься. Это хорошо. Может, у нас с тобой и выйдет конструктивный диалог. Успокой Зверя и поговорим.

Хотя и боездно, решаешь довериться — конструктивный диалог вам необходим.

— Джеймс, все хорошо, отойди, он меня не тронет, — ласково треплешь волка по холке. В конце концов Баки — твой соулмейт. Статистика показывает, что соулмейты, хотя порой и расходятся, но чтобы дело доходило до убийства...

Джеймс перестает рычать и скалиться, облизывает руку, затем, отходит и ложится, но не сводит внимательного взгляда с Баки — готов в любую минуту сорваться с места. И как только это происходит, раз, и тебя железной рукой держат за горло, сжимают, начинают душить. Похоже ты ошибся, вероятно, все же были случаи, когда соулмейт убивал соулмейта, просто они либо не задокументированы, либо их не разглашают. Пытаешься вдохнуть, но ничего не выходит. Еще немного и тебе каюк. И снова страшно.

— Никто и никогда больше не будет копаться у меня в мозгах, — Баки в бешенстве.

Краем уплывающего сознания отлавливаешь, что Джеймс снова рядом, вцепился в ногу Баки (пытается тебя защитить — оттащить Баки от тебя). Умудряешься удивиться: Баки явно плевать на манипуляции волка — он словно не чувствует боли; восхищаешься: вот это болевой порог, вернее, полное его отсутствие, (делаешь себе мысленно пометку: абстрагироваться от боли — крайне полезное умение, нужно приобрести этот навык, если, конечно, останешься в живых). Хрипишь, пытаешься что-то сказать, пытаешься сделать вдох, и ничего не выходит. И, наверное, тебя бы точно убили, если бы внезапно, прямо рядом с вами, громко, четко, лаконично не прозвучало:

— Отец, если ты продолжишь в том же духе, я никогда не появлюсь на свет. Отпусти папу. Он — твой соулмейт, прямо сейчас ты убиваешь часть себя… И меня тоже.

Рука мгновенно разжимается. Ты мешком валишься на землю и заходишься в судорожном кашле.

— Ты кто такой? — Баки.

— Я — Джейсон, твой сын, — и с этими словами он присаживается на корточки рядом с тобой. — Папа, ты как?

Прекращаешь кашлять и теперь делаешь глубокие вдохи. Собственно пока именно на этом сосредоточено все внимание: оказывается, возможность дышать — это очень здОрово, а еще тебя начинает потряхивать — вероятно, постстрессовый отходняк.

— Нормально, — точно отходняк — зубы выстукивают друг о друга. Обхватываешь себя руками — трясет все сильнее. 

— Нет, папа, не нормально.

— Отойди, — Баки.

Джейсон отодвигается. Баки занимает его место.

— Посмотри на меня, — к тебе, мягким тоном. Но ты почему-то не веришь. Честно говоря, ты теперь вообще не веришь Баки, ты его боишься. И тем не менее, скорее машинально выполняешь — смотришь на него. Тот поднимает прозрачный графин над твоей головой (откуда только взял?) и… на тебя льется холодная вода.

— Какого черта! — вопишь и дергаешься в сторону — пытаешься отползти.

— Отец! — Джейсон, возмущенно, с тобой в унисон.

— Ну вот, пошла реакция, — Баки ухмыляется, а тебя трясет, теперь уже от холода.

— ”Молодец”, отец. Теперь ему холодно.

На это Баки пожимает плечами, щелкает пальцами и твоя одежда становится мгновенно сухой. Согреваешься. 

— Моя голова, мои правила, — Баки, и снова ухмыляется.

А у тебя стопор. Не знаешь, как реагировать на происходящее. Сначала тебя душат, потом обливают холодной водой, что дальше? И каким образом здесь оказался ваш сын? И сын ли он вообще? Или эта еще одна личность Баки, которая по непонятным причинам считает себя вашим сыном? По идее, дополнительной личности быть не должно — нейронные сети соединились — диссоциативного расстройства уже нет. Поэтому скорее всего этот парнишка действительно ваш сын. Переключаешь внимание на Джейсона. Всматриваешься. Сходство очевидно — ямочка на подбородке, губы, нос, скулы, лоб — все как у Баки, а вот глаза и брови — твои, и стрижка, как у тебя — ежик.

— Как такое возможно? Ты же еще не родился, — удивляешься, вслух.

— Пиздец, я заделал ребенка, ребенку мужского пола, — Баки поднимается, делает глубокий вдох и проводит рукой по волосам.

А ты ловишь инсайт — наконец, приходит полное осознание, понимание и принятие того, что вот прямо сейчас в тебе растет живое существо, твой сын. Поднимаешься и медленно подходишь к Джейсону (кстати, да, тебе нравится это имя, пожалуй, так его и назовешь) и снова рассматриваешь его. Высокий, как ты, поджарый, и, действительно, очень на вас похож, как будто ты и Баки слились в одном человеке.

— Офигеть.

— Похоже, до папы только что дошло, что он беременный, — Джейсон улыбается, просто, по-доброму.

— До него, может, и дошло, а мне нужны дополнительные пояснения: как такое возможно? Он же, блять, ребенок…

— Эй, мне уже есть двадцать один, — возмущаешься.

— Да? А не скажешь. Я думал тебе и восемнадцати нет. Не люблю малолеток, даже ради улетного секса на одну ночь. И, вообще, ты не в моем вкусе, — Баки.

Вот и приехали. И что дальше? Придется повторять судьбу своего отца?

— Ты тоже не в моем, — лжешь — встрескался в Баки, как только его увидел. — Но соулмейтов не выбирают. Если что-то не устраивает, я тебя не держу, — и почему не можешь смолчать, когда нужно?

Баки трет руками лицо.

— Так, давайте успокоимся.

Наклоняешь голову на бок. Ты спокоен. Джейсон тоже.

— Можно по порядку и с самого начала?

Вздыхаешь — прежний Баки был более понятливым, и менее эмоциональным. 

— Я — твой соулмейт. Мы встретились случайно. Ты возвращался с задания. Потом мы начали… встречаться, — не совсем так, ну да ладно, — и я случайно залетел. Мы не знали, что я на это способен, вроде же как мужчины не беременнеют, потому мы не предохранялись, — замолкаешь, потому что Баки улыбается счастливо и довольно, а ты хмуришься: с чего такая реакция?

— Так и знал, что это Солдат. Как я и говорил, меня не привлекают малолетки, а ему, они, вероятно, нравились.

— Первое, мне двадцать один (я об этом уже говорил), поэтому я не малолетка, второе, ты и есть Солдат. Солдат — это часть тебя.

Но потому как Баки продолжает довольно улыбаться, приходишь к выводу, что не был услышан и из-за этого психуешь.

— А знаешь что, катись ты к своему Роджерсу, а я сам. Сам рожу и сам воспитаю, вот его, — указываешь на Джейсона.

— Эй, я не говорил, что отказываюсь от ребенка, я говорил, что не…

— Папа, отец, прекратите! — Джейсон. И срабатывает — он переключает вас. — Пойдемте со мной, — и, развернувшись, удаляется. Вам остается только следовать за ним. Отмечаешь, что движения Джеймса и Баки затруднены, но слишком… не в себе, чтобы проявить какое-либо участие.

Когда оказываетесь напротив тех островов, которые укутаны плотным туманом, Джейсон садится на корточки и кладет ладони на землю и… Все мосты восстанавливаются одним махом — раз, и они появляются, материализуются. К ним добавляются новые островки и мосты, до этого невидимые. И как только это происходит, пространство освещает яркая вспышка света, она настолько ослепляющая, что вынуждает вас зажмуриться. 

Первое, что следует после — это пауза за которой длинный, витиеватый монолог Баки состоящий из одних матерных междометий — он, почему-то, ругается на Стива: грозится его пытать долго и мучительно. Так же отмечаешь, что раны на Джеймсе и Баки полностью исчезли, их нет. Последнее считаешь хорошим знаком. 

— Похоже, сработало, — Джейсон оказывается рядом с тобой, снова улыбается.

— Да, — соглашаешься. — Только я не понимаю: при чем тут Стив?

— Из-за него и появился Солдат, — Баки, и на этот раз совершенно серьезным тоном. И весь его внешний вид, мимика, движения серьезны. Он как будто снова стал тем самым Баки, которого ты знал. И, конечно, тебя крайне удивляет эта информация:

— Это как? Вы же друзья, супруги, вы же любите друг друга, разве нет?

— Понимаешь, папа, у отца проблема с границами дозволенного, их нет совсем, никаких. И Стиву это очень не нравилось, — Джейсон. И снова удивляешься: откуда вашему с Баки сыну известны такие подробности? Разве подобное не положено скрывать от детей? Но не спрашиваешь, вместо этого:

— В чем это проявлялось? — и уточняешь: — Я про границы.

Джейсон пожимает плечами.

— Во всем.

— Секс, убийства, ложь? — предполагаешь.

— Еще насилие — пытки. Отец во вторую мировую вел допросы... — бросает беглый взгляд на Баки. Тот кивает. А ты думаешь: вот это взаимопонимание! — ...с пристрастием. Он считался одним из лучших в этом деле. Если кого-то не могли “расколоть”, вызывали отца. Если достать полное досье на Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, то там есть про это. И Стив считал, что отцу это нравилось.

— А это так?

Джейсон пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю, спроси у него.

У нового Баки выспрашивать подобные подробности как-то не хочется, хотя, тебе, несомненно, интересно. Может, позже.

— К этому, отец полигамен, и однажды Стив об этом узнал, и ему это не понравилось. 

— Конечно, кому же понравится, — бормочешь. Похоже придется ко всему прочему и еще как-то научиться принимать полигамность Баки. Час от часу не легче.

— Так же отец считался отличным снайпером. И при этом, после, никаких угрызений совести, ни кошмаров, ни чего-либо подобного. 

— Он, что же, не испытывает эмоций?

Джейсон пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю. Знаю, что вся его жизнь — это сплошной риск. Он как будто без этого не может.

— Нужда в адреналине и острых ощущениях, а иначе скучно?

— Да. Наверное, если бы Стив это понял и принял, все сложилось бы иначе, но Стив этого не понимал, и потому искал способ, как это исправить, он верил, что это возможно и, в итоге, нашел ученого, который пообещал изменить отца.

— Этим ученым был Арним Зола, — Баки подхватывает. — Зола потребовал ответную услугу: Стиви должен был убить Красного Черепа и параллельно шпионить для ГИДРЫ. Стайлз, то, что известно тебе обо мне и Стиве — лишь верхушка айсберга.

— Это я и так понял. Что было дальше? Стив согласился?

Баки внезапно ухмыляется и обращается к Джейсону.

— Я кажется начинаю понимать Солдата и того себя, — и к тебе: — Может, между нами что и выйдет.

Джейсон закатывает глаза. А ты стараешься не думать, потому что если думать, тебя снесет.

— Отец, папа — твой соулмейт, поверь, вы друг без друга жить не можете.

Баки что-то хочет сказать на это, но ты не позволяешь (боишься, что он опровергнет эти слова, поставит под сомнения, а ты не готов сейчас подобное слышать):

— Что было дальше? Стив согласился?

— Стив согласился, — подтверждает Баки. — На самом деле он такой же беспринципный мудак, как и я. Разница между нами в том, что он все и всегда делал во имя всеобщего блага, а я нет. Всеобщее благо и справедливость — этим Стив живет и дышит.

— Поэтому в ГИДРЕ Стиву и понравилось, — бормочешь, и тебя слышат.

— Да, именно так. Не сразу, конечно, и тем не менее. А мне на всеобщее благо всегда было наплевать, я всегда любил свободу, именно это Стива и напрягало — он не мог контролировать меня и искал способ это делать, поэтому и согласился на сделку. Нападение на наш полк было делом рук Стива — он слил информацию ГИДРЕ. Таким образом я оказался первый раз на столе Золы. Стив вытащил меня: передумал — испугался, что то, что вытворяли со мной, убьет меня. Я, и правда, чуть не умер. После долго лежал в госпитале, а Стиви извинялся и винил себя. 

— Еще бы, — снова бормочешь, и тебя то ли не слышат, то ли игнорируют.

— И именно тогда, после того, как мне первый раз ввели сыворотку, во мне начал просыпаться он, — кивком головы указывает на Джеймса. — Волк, альфа. Стайлз, ты знаешь, что такое альфа без стаи?

— Берсерк?

— Именно. Но это открылось несколько позже. А тогда я чувствовал себя странно, понимал, что со мной что-то не то, но что именно “не так” и с чем связать перемены — не мог разобраться. Я чувствовал себя потерянным, нуждался в опоре, и, конечно, Стив стал этой самой опорой. Тогда-то мы и поженились. Дополнительным толчком к тому, чтобы совершить этот шаг, было то самое предсказание гадалки, — иронично ухмыляется. — Мы оба наивно полагали, что обряд не позволит мне встретить соулмейта. Я боялся лишиться свободы (Связь — это не штамп на листе бумаги, Связь невозможно игнорировать, нельзя расторгнуть, Связь — это навсегда) Стив боялся лишиться меня.

И вот это произошло, и что вы, ребята, собираетесь делать со своим этим страхом? — Хочешь спросить, но молчишь.

— А дальше все, как в “кинохрониках” — мы гонялись за Красным Черепом. (К этому моменту Стиви уже не сотрудничал с ГИДРОЙ. Он закончил сотрудничество с ней, когда вытаскивал меня). На одной из миссий я упал с поезда и оказался на столе у Золы. Если Стиви и я предпочли не думать, постараться забыть о том, что со мной вытворяла ГИДРА, то Зола прекрасно помнил. Более того, он хотел меня вернуть (кроме меня никто не выживал, “не усваивал” сыворотку) и нашел способ. Та миссия была им подстроена. Итак, я оказался снова в ГИДРЕ, а Стив убил Красного Черепа и нырнул с самолетом во льды. Но он не был там все семьдесят лет, как рассказывают историки, его достали оттуда гораздо раньше, и сделала это ГИДРА. Им нужен был тот, кто смог бы контролировать меня. Суперсолдата из меня сделали, а управлять этим солдатом у них не получалось. Стиву хорошо залили уши речами о всеобщем благе, справедливости для всех, мире во всем мире и прочим бредом, показательно подкрепили эти речи, и Стив проникся — вернулся в ГИДРУ и закрепился в ней. А я к тому моменту прошел через такое… На тот момент мне кроме Стива рядом никто и не нужен был. Конечно, я стал послушным, стал выполнять приказы, стал тем, кого ГИДРА из меня хотела сделать — Зимним Солдатом, оружием. Расщепление мне устроили позже. В ходе одной из миссий, волк неожиданно захватил контроль над телом и сознанием, миссия была провалена, а ГИДРА, как организатор, раскрыта. Тогда-то нас со Стивом разъединили. Меня перевезли на другую базу. Что было со Стивом — не знаю, и было не до того. То, что вытворяли со мной раньше — была легкая прогулка, рай, теперь же наступил ад. Именно тогда я и приобрел диссоциативное расстройство, ГИДРА мне его устроила: оборотень Баки Барнс их не устраивал, Баки Барнс любили свободу, Стива и исключительно свои правила, а волк хотел пару и стаю, и потому был совсем не управляем. Тогда к Золе присоединился еще один ученый, психиатр из России — профессор Лебединский. Вместе они нашли способ, как блокировать зверя, и как заставить меня четко выполнять все приказы. Все оказалось просто: нужно было всего лишь вогнать меня в диссоциативное расстройство идентичности. Единственный способ сделать это — устроить ряд сильнейших стрессов. Помню постоянную, агонизирующую непрекращающуюся боль. Честное слово, единственное о чем я мечтал тогда, это умереть. Рука ремонтировалась и совершенствовалась без каких-либо обезболивающих, на мне тестировали яды и различные вирусы, ломали кость за костью и наблюдали за скоростью регенерации. Конечно, все это было под жестким наблюдением. Им нужно было, чтобы я вышел в диссоциативное расстройство, а не в шизофрению. В конечном итоге, у них получилось. Но поскольку смену личностей при таком расстройстве контролировать невозможно, а им был нужен именно контроль, Зола разработал чип, Лебединский его установил. Переключение происходило при помощи звукового программного кода. Как его встраивали мне в мозги — отдельная песня, — грустно усмехается. — Чип же — отдельное устройство, и как любое устройство оно нуждалось в подзарядке. Они пытались сделать так, чтобы он заряжался от меня, но не вышло. Тогда они нашли другой способ — электрический стул. Ток проходил через тело и заряжал чип. Повреждения устраняла сыворотка. В дальнейшем устройство модифицировали, а процедуру назвали “обнулением”. Как и любое устройство, чип порой сбоил, пару раз вообще вышел из строя. В эти периоды Баки, волк и Солдат сменялись спонтанно. Чтобы предотвратить это, изобрели устройство, которое посылало прямой заряд тока непосредственно на определенные участки мозга и на чип — части одной из двух нейронных сеток постоянно разрушали. Таким образом главенствовал Солдат, а Баки и волк спали. Пока все это делалось, выяснялось, придумывалось, создавалось и тестировалось, вскрылась еще одна проблема: протез начал отторгаться — мутация из-за сыворотки продолжалась. Тогда появилась и криокамера, и KL-48. Пока надо мной ставили эксперименты, Стив не сидел сложа руки. Он знал, что я в одной из ячеек ГИДРЫ, но в какой именно… Ему понадобилось более тридцати лет, чтобы это выяснить и еще с десяток, чтобы стать руководителем проекта “Зимний Солдат”. Как только Стив заступил на должность — получил меня в свое полное распоряжение, кресло было переработано — мне не прекратили стирать память, но сжигали нейроны, отвечающие за функциональность зверя. Без этого, к сожалению, было никак — волк просыпался (сыворотка восстанавливала нейронные пути) и отправлялся искать пару и стаю. Поскольку блокировали только зверя, Баки становился все активней, воспоминания начали возвращаться. Спустя еще несколько лет мы со Стивом разработали план, — на этом он делает паузу.

— И что за план? — интересно.

— Как уничтожить ГИДРУ не уничтожая ее, — подсказывает Джейсон.

— Именно. Стив был зол на то, что ГИДРА посмела со мной сделать и хотел уничтожить ее. Кроме того, до Стиви дошло, что все лозунги ГИДРЫ — ложь, а Стив у нас правдолюбец. Баки же, как всегда хотел свободы. А какая в ГИДРЕ свобода? Уничтожить ГИДРУ невозможно, и я это понимал — ГИДРА везде. И тогда я предложил Стиву изменить ее изнутри. К тому моменту мы были плотно в нее впаяны, мы были частью ее. 

— Получилось? — ты.

— Как сказать… На текущий момент ГИДРА разделена на много составляющих. И эти составляющие не особо хорошо взаимодействуют друг с другом. Одной из этих составляющих (ячеек) управляет Стиви, и, хочу сказать, это весьма внушительная часть. Честно говоря структура ГИДРЫ — это сложный лабиринт, в котором можно заблудиться, еще больше этот лабиринт запутывает ЩИТ. 

— ЩИТ? Ого, — удивляешься.

— Официально есть две организации: ЩИТ и ГИДРА. На самом же деле это скорее одна организация. Объединение началось тогда, когда Стив и Фьюри встретились. Кто на кого вышел и как им удалось между собой договориться — это к Стиву, да и сейчас это уже и не важно. Суть сделки: обмен информацией, и стремление выполнять одну цель — делать мир безопасней. Сделка была заключена, ГИДРА и ЩИТ начали переплетаться, и это работает. Многое удалось предотвратить, многих удалось приструнить и взять под контроль — выстроенная Стивом и Фьюри система работает.

— Каким образом Стив снова стал Капитаном Америка?

— Честно говоря подробности мне неизвестны. Сначала я был в заморозке, потом ходил с заключившим чипом в мозгах. Знаю, что это как-то связано с проектом “Озарение” и смертью Александра Пирса. Что же касается меня и Стива... Стиви по мне скучал. Ему совершенно не нравилось, что я вынужден большую часть года спать в криокамере. Нужно было с этим что-то делать, а сделать можно было только одно — менять протез. Единственный металл, который мой организм принял бы — это вибраниум, но где же его достать в таком количестве? И, как видишь, все решилось само собой, — улыбается. — Итак, я свою историю рассказал…

— Подожди. У меня вопрос.

— Спрашивай.

— Какое ко всему этому имеет отношение мой дядя?

— Все просто. Он был куратором Солдата.

И ты все равно не понимаешь. Нет стыковки. В чем именно? Где? Не можешь определить, но что-то не сходится.

Удивительно, но Баки схватывает твое замешательство.

— Все больше и больше понимаю Солдата и того Баки — ты отлавливаешь детали.

— Не увиливай.

— И выделяешь то незаметное главное, которое большинство не видит. 

— Отец, — Джейсон.

— Ладно-ладно, сдаюсь, — картинно.

А ты думаешь: твой соулмейт — Старк номер два. Точно найдут общий язык… если когда-нибудь снова встретятся.

— Все на самом деле очень просто, — Баки снова серьезен. — Про то, что Стив сотрудничает с Фьюри знают только три человека: Стив, Фьюри и я. Для остальных я должен был оставаться Зимним Солдатом. Зимнему Солдату полагался куратор. Твой дядя понравился Стиву и мне и был назначен куратором. Еще есть вопросы?

— Но то, как с тобой обращались… Тебя же держали в камере, поливали из шланга холодной водой…

— Да-да, все это было и не только это, со мной делали еще много малоприятных вещей, и что?

— Как это все допустил Стив?

— Чего не сделаешь ради хорошего спектакля? Ведь все удалось, — снова юморит. И как вот разговаривать с ЭТИМ Баки?

— А если серьезно?

— А если серьезно, то ни у меня, ни у Стива не было другого выхода.

— Почему? Ты же сейчас вне ГИДРЫ.

— Благодаря тебе, — теперь теплая улыбка, а у тебя снова ощущение, что явно что-то не то, и опять не можешь уловить: что именно, и на этот раз тебе не дают: — Мы закончили обсуждать мое прошлое, или еще остались какие-нибудь вопросы?

Вопросов тьма.

— Вопросов нет, — ты. 

— В таком случае, теперь твоя очередь, Джейсон. Расскажи-ка папочке, как ты здесь оказался?

Едва заметно качаешь головой. Точно Тони Старк номер два. И, да, тебе тоже интересно. Джейсон скромно улыбается.

— Если я отвечу, будет нарушен ход событий, и я из-за этого не смогу попасть сюда, а если не попаду, то не появлюсь на свет. И мне пора возвращаться.

— Мой сын — ответил и не ответил, — Баки довольно улыбается. — Раз пора, иди. Увидимся.

Джейсон кивает, а потом неожиданно обнимает сначала Баки, а затем тебя.

— Берегите себя. И отец, пожалуйста, пойми поскорее, что Связь с папой не ограничение, а преимущество. Папа тоже любит свободу, хотя и немного в меньшей степени, — и к тебе: — Не задерживайся здесь, — и с этими словами он хватается за появившуюся нить и исчезает, растворяется.

— Так вот как это выглядит со стороны, — бормочешь.

— Ага, — Баки, протяжно.

Стоите друг перед другом и смотрите. Не знаете, что сказать. Джеймс дремлет рядом.

— Мне… наверное... пора? — выходит неуверенно. Честно говоря, ты не хочешь отсюда уходить — боишься, что когда окажешься в реальности, соулмейта рядом уже не будет. Он любит свободу, а Связь — это так или иначе ограничения и обязательства.

Баки кивает.

— Увидимся? — ты, выходит еще менее уверенно.

— Обязательно, — широкая шальная улыбка.

Бросаешь последний взгляд на Баки (и почему тебе кажется, что это прощание?) находишь нить, и хватаешься за нее.


	8. Глава 6

_Спустя три дня_

 

Приходишь в себя — просыпаешься. И в этот раз чувствуешь себя хорошо. Некоторое время лежишь с закрытыми глазами и открывать их не хочется — тепло, уютно и пахнет соулмейтом… Баки, рядом…Стоп. В голове щелкает. Баки здесь? Не ушел? Остался? И словно в подтверждение:

— Я знаю, что ты не спишь.

Распахиваешь глаза.

Баки лежит с тобой на кушетке. Ты на нем. Облепил ногами и руками. Смотрите друг на друга.

— Ты здесь, — удивленно, с неверием.

— Здесь.

— Ты не ушел.

— Передумал.

— Почему?

— Волк против, здесь интересно и ты — мой соулмейт. Подумал, почему бы не задержаться, — легкий, простой, правдивый ответ, но не полный. И большего не получишь — все это передает Связь. Не настаиваешь, достаточно и того что, он признал тебя.

В этот момент едва слышно часть стены отъезжает в сторону, и в палату (отделка очень уж напоминает больничную палату, а кушетка — больничную кровать) входят Шури, Беннер, группа незнакомых докторов, дядя и Стив.

— Привет, Стайлз, — Шури, приветливо улыбается. — Джеймс, — скупо кивает и тут же прямо в воздухе разворачивает голограмму. Ты отмечаешь то, как она обратилась к Баки — теперь он Джеймс? Поднимаешь брови в удивлении и вопросительно смотришь на соулмейта. Если Баки — Джеймс, как же зовут волка? Просто Зверь или просто Волк? Он игнорирует твою игру мимикой. Ладно, спросишь потом, если, конечно, будет возможность. Переключаешь внимание на Шури и изображение с твоими показателями. — Доктор Беннер, сработало, — Шури рада.

— Что сработало? — ты.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — Шури к тебе, вопросом на вопрос.

— Хорошо.

— Поэтому и говорю: сработало. Мы едва тебя вытащили. Ты буквально усыхал, началось кровотечение, думали все...

— Какое кровотечение? — холодеешь.

— Маточное.

Становится дурно. Баки издает едва слышное угрожающее рычание и едва заметно меняет положение. Волк насторожен и готов к атаке — ему не нравится твой страх. И, как обычно, отмечается само по себе: Баки, похоже, вошел во взаимопонимание с волком, только вот кто из них главный? Но это потом. Сейчас волнует другое — Джейсон. Ты его видел, ты разговаривал с ним, ты принял его…

— Я… ребенок… — не можешь закончить. Бледнеешь, пульс подскакивает, и это отражается на мониторах. Все, кроме Шури, глядя на звереющего Баки, делают шаг назад. Стив достает кинжалы, Рамлоу глок. Не замечаешь этого.

— Все хорошо, Стайлз, нам удалось сохранить ребенка.

Выдыхаешь и прикрываешь глаза — облегчение. Баки прекращает рычать — расслабляется. Краем сознания мозг сам по себе отмечает то, насколько хорошо соулмейт чувствует тебя через Связь. Надо же, а ведь еще совсем недавно (сколько времени ты был в отключке?) он вообще не чувствовал тебя — игнорировал Узы. Интересно, из-за чего такие перемены? Вслед за ним расслабляются и все остальные, а вот Стив и Брок не убирают оружия. Баки на это едва заметно усмехается. А ты все продолжаешь выдыхать. Перепугался так перепугался. Больше не будешь делать того, что сделал вчера. И никаких энергошаров.

Шури сворачивает голограмму и благодарит Беннера за помощь, а потом к тебе:

— Мы с доктором Беннером и еще рядом специалистов будем наблюдать тебя. Настойка готова, чуть позже принесу. Твои вещи здесь, — движение рукой, и еще одна стена приходит в движение. Заинтересовывает. К ее руке прикреплено что-то типа пульта управления? Появляется шкаф, а в нем, аккуратно на плечиках висит отрезок голубой ткани, вышитой золотыми нитями по краю, пояс, черные леггинсы, а внизу стоят сандалии — местная одежда джемуанджи. Видимо, придется ходить в ней. Не хочется, к своей привык, но не споришь. И так набедакурили. Удивительно, что Баки здесь, а не заперт где-нибудь. Конечно хорошо, что не заперт и одновременно интересно — почему? Неужели то, что он вырезал группу Дора Милаж сошло ему с рук? Или вакандцы поняли, что это их ошибка? — Это подарок Окойе, — Шури указывает на одежду. Помнишь про двоюродную тетушку. Удивлен. Приятно. Помнишь, что ей в ближайшее время запрещено контактировать с тобой, но тебе же не запрещено. Нужно будет навестить ее и отблагодарить за подарок. Как именно? Что-нибудь придумается. — Она сама делала, — удивлен вдвойне. Не думал, что воительницы умеют делать подобное. Навык шитья и вышивания требует времени, где его взять, если большую часть его уделяешь развитию воинских навыков, но, видимо, Дора Милаж находят время, чтобы развивать самые разнообразные навыки. Шури к вам с Баки: — Мой брат хочет поговорить с вами. Сейчас он встречает гостей. Как только освободится, сразу же сюда. Джеймс, ты позволишь? Мне нужно снять датчики со Стайлза. 

Все-таки Джеймс. Ладно, Джеймс, так Джеймс. Соулмейт мягко выпутывается из твоих объятий (надо же, оказывается, продолжал обнимать его, а ведь и не заметил — неловко перед присутствующими), стекает с кровати и начинает разминать руки и ноги, — наверное, затекли. Он ведь лежал без движения сколько времени? И тут замечаешь на его протезе браслет.

— А это что такое? — указываешь на него.

— Ограничитель, — Баки.

— Блокиратор, — Шури.

— Солдат сбежал из камеры, пробрался к тебе и никто его не заметил, — дядя.

— Ого, — удивляешься и снова отмечаешь: значит, ничего ему с рук не сошло — посадили за решетку. И, конечно, нравится, что твой соулмейт способен на такие выкрутасы, как выбраться из хорошо охраняемого места. 

— Ага, Призрак, — Шури. Она тоже в восторге? — Я обнаружила его спящим рядом с тобой. Кстати, именно с этого момента ты быстро пошел на поправку — Связь. Брат не знает, чего ожидать от Джеймса, поэтому…

Ага, и удержать не может, и контролировать, и убить тоже. Он же не знает, как ты (а ты важен для них) отреагируешь на это. Ты и сам не знаешь, чтобы делал, если бы они убили Баки — злился, впал в депрессию, разносил бы все до тех пор пока сам не сдох... И лучше об этом не думать.

— Поэтому на меня решили нацепить вот это, — перебивает Баки Шури и демонстрирует черный с белыми вкрапинами браслет. Он выглядит как обычное украшение — красивый.

— Он не позволяет руке трансформироваться, — Шури.

— Они думают, что так я безопасен, — Баки иронично ухмыляется. Стив качает головой и прикрывает глаза.

— Молчал бы ты, Солдат, — дядя, бубнит.

Шури быстро снимает с тебя все датчики.

— Я зайду чуть позже. Принесу еду и настойку, — и спешно выходит. За ней группа незнакомых докторов. Дверь закрывается. И вы остаетесь вчетвером — ты, Баки, Стив и дядя.

— Застрощал ты всех, Солдат. Доиграешься, — дядя.

— Зато не скучно, — Баки.

Дядя качает головой, Стив закатывает глаза и вздыхает. А ты решаешь, что пора переодеться. Откидываешь одеяло, слезаешь с кушетки и подходишь к шкафу. На тебе длинная больничная распашонка и больше ничего. Смущаешься. Вроде, мальчик, агрегаты такие же, как и у всех здесь присутствующих, и все равно смущаешься. Дядя и Стив понятливо отворачиваются к стене. Баки же театрально садится на пол и не сводит с тебя плотоядного взгляда.

— Начинай.

— Может, ты тоже отвернешься?

— И пропустить стриптиз? Давай, Стайлз, зажги. Тебе есть, что демонстрировать, я знаю. Я теперь ВСЕ помню и знаю, — последнюю фразу желчно выделяет, просверливая взглядом в Стиве дыру.

— Отставить подробности, Солдат, — рявкает дядя и косится на Роджерса. — Давайте вы со своими размолвками разберетесь потом. Нашли место и время. 

Интересно, дядя в курсе, что на самом деле за птица Стив Роджерс?

— Рамлоу, Солдата вот уже как три дня нет, и не будет.

Значит, был в отключке три дня — долго.

— Баки, — Стив, виновато.

— И Баки нет.

— Я же…— совестливое лепетание — Стиву стыдно. 

— Что, Стиви, все для моего блага?

— Тебе нравилось…

— И что мне нравилось, а, Стив?

— Ты знаешь.

— Нет уж, Стиви, ты скажи.

Стив бросает на Рамлоу неопределенный взгляд.

Похоже, дядя не в курсе. Но если они продолжат в том же духе, то очень быстро будет в курсе, вон уже насторожился.

— Давай потом, — Стив.

Все, дядя заглотил наживку. Теперь вопрос времени, когда он докопается до правды. Вон скользит внимательным взглядом с одного на другого. И как Стиву так долго удавалось конспирироваться? Он же себя практически раскрыл. Или Стив такой только в присутствии Баки? 

— Ох, вы только посмотрите какая задница! Может, вы нас оставите наедине? — как раз заканчиваешь натягивать леггинсы. А Баки молодец — хорошо переключает. Или он не специально? Член сразу же встает. Черт. Спешишь опустить накидку.

— Баки! — Стив, возмущенно.

— Солдат, — дядя вторит Роджерсу.

— А что? Зачетная задница. И пахнет от него — улет. 

— Так, всё. Я подожду за дверью, — дядя, направляется к выходу. — Стайлз, зови, если что, — и стена отъезжает в сторону.

— Баки, зачем ты так? — и Стив тоже выходит.

Как только остаетесь одни, замираешь. Сердце бьется. Ждешь. Чего? Что соулмейт сейчас сорвет с тебя леггинсы, поставит в колено-локтевую и отымеет? Член снова встает. Блять. 

— Расслабься, ничего не будет, — и, переместившись к кушетке, растягивается поверх одеяла, подкладывает руки под голову и прикрывает глаза — никакого интереса к тебе. Значит, те подначки были исключительно для Стива и дяди. Становится обидно…Вот прямо сейчас тебе показывают, что ты не интересен — тебя не хотят. Если Баки не заинтересован в тебе как в партнере, что он здесь делает? Вернулся из-за Джейсона, Связи? Мог бы и уйти. Волк не позволил? Едва ли. Ты — джемуанджи, вакандцы трясутся над подобными тебе, здесь ты в безопасности, потому волк должен быть спокоен. Так, зачем Баки здесь? И надолго ли? Чертова неизвестность… Ненавидишь неизвестность. Спросить напрямую? А какого черта, почему бы и нет. Только сделать это нужно аккуратно, не обвиняя, а-то мало ли. Новый Баки — это как прогулка по минному полю.

— Слушай, Джеймс... 

Соулмейт перетекает на бок и, приподнявшись, опирается на локоть.

— Если ты здесь только из-за Джейсона и Связи, то у нас с тобой ничего не выйдет. Ты не хочешь меня, значит, найдешь кого-то еще. Я об этом узнаю, возможно, начну беситься и ревновать, возможно, буду терпеть какое-то время, а потом начну беситься и ревновать. Мы будем ругаться и, в конечном итоге, расстанемся. Зачем мучить друг друга? Ты любишь свободу, а Связь и ребенок — это ограничения и обязательства... В общем... Я отпускаю тебя.

— А там, в моей голове, ты показался мне умнее, — после продолжительной паузы. А, затем, раз, и он около тебя. Опять невероятно быстр. Берет твою руку и кладет себе на пах. Его член стоит колом.

— Ого, — ты, удивленно. Похоже, ошибся, очень ошибся. Все совсем не так, как полагал. Нужно было молчать и наблюдать, тогда бы и не опростоволосился. Ладно, в следующий раз так и сделаешь.

— Значит, так я не хочу? И, как же мне хотеть тебя, Стайлз? Раскладывать везде, как только у меня на тебя встанет? 

— Но там... Ты же говорил, что я не в твоем вкусе… — жалкое лепетание. И чувствуешь себя жалким.

— Солдат и Баки — часть меня. Твои слова? 

Едва заметный кивок.

— И ты оказался прав, — отпускает твою руку и делает несколько шагов назад. — Не встает у меня ни на кого другого. Так что, нет, Стайлз, никуда я от тебя уходить не собираюсь.

Когда он это успел понять? Каким образом? — Понятно. Но на этот раз молчишь — не спрашиваешь.

— Но почему тогда… Ты… Меня… Сейчас… Никого же нет, — с прошлым Баки скорее всего вовсю уже бы трахались.

Раз, и соулмейт снова перед тобой, слишком близко. Чувствуешь его дыхание на своей шее, вдыхаешь его запах. Божечки, ты хочешь, как же ты его хочешь, но не двигаешься, только зажмуриваешься. А он кладет руку на твой пах.

— Так вот в чем дело, — протягивает. — А я-то думал: отчего истерика? А оказывается Стайлз хочет, чтобы его хорошенько трахнули.

Черт, это правда. Похоже, твой соулмейт больший психолог, чем ты.

— Да, — выдыхаешь.

Убирает руку и делает шаг назад. А тебе хочется завыть.

— Как только, так сразу.

— Что это значит?

— То, что тебе сейчас даже дрочить нельзя. У тебя три дня назад чуть не случился выкидыш, а я хочу увидеть Джейсона. Он мне понравился. Так что лишний раз не возбуждайся. Будешь лежать ногами к верху и не двигаться.

— Ты издеваешься?

— Ага, — ухмыляется.

И вот как с ним разговаривать?

— А если серьезно, то все серьезно. Мы на враждебной территории — не нравится мне вся эта идиллия, так не бывает, а, значит, что-то здесь не так. Ты едва оправился, беременный, не можешь постоять за себя. Так что от Стива, Брока и Брюса ни на шаг, пока не утвержусь в обратном.

— Ты доверяешь Стиву? — удивляешься.

— Я хорошо знаю Стива, этого достаточно. Стиви порой хитрый мудак, но так уж повелось, что он мудак только по отношению ко мне.

— Но разве он не попытается управлять тобой через меня?

— Может, но не сейчас. Сейчас он чувствует вину и будет тих и послушен. А там, глядишь, к моменту, как я разберусь, что на самом деле в этой чертовой стране происходит, Стиви умотает по своим гидровским делам, — соулмейт подходит к стене-двери и стучит в нее кулаком. — Эй, заходите, мы закончили, — и к тебе: — Топчутся под дверью.

— Как мне тебя называть?

— Баки. Для своих я — Баки.

А дальше стена-дверь отъезжает в сторону, а сразу после, не здесь и даже не рядом, в отдалении раздается серия ба-бахов... Это что еще за? Замираешь. Вот прямо сейчас что-то где-то взрывается, или ты “съехал” и тебе кажется? Баки тоже замирает. Значит, не кажется. Прислушиваетесь. Баки хмурится.

— Ты тоже это слышишь? — ты к соулмейту, уточняешь, а-то мало ли перепутал этот звук с каким-то другим.

— Что происходит? — Роджерс.

Баки одним слитным движением (как же у него все выходит плавно и грациозно — восторг!) ложится на пол и призывает вас жестом к полнейшей тишине. Вы подчиняетсь. Твое сердце громко ухает. Все это однозначно к недобру. Ба-бахи прекращаются, а Баки все лежит. А потом одним плавным слитным движением поднимается на ноги. Он крайне серьезен — еще один признак того, что точно что-то случилось. 

— Мы должны убираться отсюда прямо сейчас. Только что был взорван дворец, — тихо. 

Ого, у Баки и слух! Как он понял, что взорвали именно дворец? А дальше до тебя доходит только что сказанное.

— Черт-черт-черт, — зажмуриваешься. Что же всем неймется? Это когда-нибудь закончится? Ты устал. Тебе нужен перерыв.

— Эй, посмотри на меня, — Баки рядом, притягивает к себе и заставляет заглянуть в глаза. — Я знаю, что за последнее время слишком многое произошло; я знаю, что ты едва оправился; я знаю, что в тебе играют гормоны, и потому ты эмоционально нестабилен; я знаю, что ты не готов продолжать двигаться в том же темпе, тебе нужен перерыв, но прошу тебя, соберись. Нам нужно сделать еще один рывок. Ты меня слышишь?

Сколько заботы — неожиданно и приятно.

— Да, — голос дрожит. Определяешь, что, и правда, на грани срыва. Нужно собраться.

— Ты готов?

Прикрываешь глаза и делаешь два глубоких вдоха. Когда открываешь глаза, в твоем взгляде уверенность, а голос звучит твердо:

— Готов, — а куда деваться?

Баки берет тебя за руку и ведет не к выходу, а к стене, противоположной у входа.

— Сюда, — к Стиву и дяде. Он опускается на пол у стены и начинает ее простукивать. 

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — Стив.

— Хочу вывести нас отсюда. А теперь тихо, — Баки. И продолжает простукивать стену. Замирает. Отстраняется. Удар — и перед вами лаз.

— Вентиляция, — Баки, поясняет. — Я первый, за мной Стайлз, потом Рамлоу. Роджерс, тебе прикрывать тылы.

— Принято, — дядя и Стив в унисон.

— Я бы не советовала вам идти этим путем, — поворачиваетесь на голос. Шури. Ее трясет, голос дрожит, в глазах слезы, а во взгляде решимость, твердость и гнев. Подходит к Баки, прикасается своим браслетом к его, и тот с едва слышным щелчком открывается. Шури забирает его. Параллельно она продолжает говорить: — Если пойдете так, окажетесь рядом с городом, а вам нужно в джунгли. Пойдемте, я дам пару полезных штук и проводника. Мистер Барнс, Джеймс, я знаю, что Вы отлично ориентируетесь на любой местности, но времени на разведку у Вас нет, — разворачивается и выходит, не ждет. Вы спешите за ней. — Дворец взорван. Пытались убить брата. Я не знаю жив ли он, я не знаю кто все это организовал, но я выясню, — один тоннель плавно перетекает в другой.

— Если взрыв — попытка устранить Вашего брата, возможно, Вы тоже цель. Для Вашей же безопасности Вам лучше отправиться с нами, — Стив.

— Спасибо за предложение, капитан Роджерс, но я останусь здесь. Едва ли меня берут в расчет — по мнению многих я — маленькая, безобидная девочка, которая играется в механика, потому что ей разрешает брат. А если и берут, они не знают с кем связались, — последнюю фразу выплевывает.

Вы влетаете в лабораторию. Там Дора Милаж. Шури подходит к столу и берет браслеты, параллельно следует короткий диалог на вакандском. И сразу же после, к вам:

— Это кимойо, — указывает на браслеты и передает их тебе. Последнее удивляет. Почему она дала их именно тебе? Решаешь, что спросишь потом и молча берешь. — Адвар, — одна из Дора Милаж делает шаг вперед, — будет вашим проводником и научит пользоваться кимойо. Поспешите. Я свяжусь с вами. 

А дальше вы следуете за Адвар.


	9. Глава 7. Часть 1

Долго плутаете по горным тоннелям, разнообразным лазам, маленьким и большим гротам. Несколько раз чуть не падаешь, рвешь тунику в некоторых местах (эта одежда явно не для подобных путешествий), в итоге, снимаешь ее с себя и обвязываешь вокруг талии. Ткань к этому моменту из чисто голубой становится грязной. И весь ты тоже. Впрочем, все вы так — неоднократно приходится передвигаться ползком. Баки снимает с себя водолазку и заставляет тебя ее на себя надеть. Ты не хочешь, но молча исполняешь. Сейчас не время и не место для споров, да и переспоришь ли нынешнего Баки? Он настолько изменился, и настолько разный… Иногда видишь в нем Солдата, но это не тот Солдат, которого знал; иногда он становится Баки, но, опять же, не точь-в-точь, как тот Баки с которым познакомился на крыше, но чаще всего признаешь, что нынешнего соулмейта узнавать и узнавать. Не получается определить его психотип, не получается определить отклонение. Единственное, что четко считываешь — у нынешнего Баки диффузная структура личности. И как Лебединскому с Золой удалось вогнать Баки именно в диссоциативное расстройство идентичности? Специалисты уверяют, что люди с диффузной структурой не могут упасть в диссоциативное расстройство, так как уже расщеплены. Надо признать, Лебединский был отличным спецом — он невозможное сделал возможным, а ведь он работал с человеческой психикой. Человеческая психика — это не математика, где все четко, выверено и понятно — два плюс два всегда четыре, не пять, не десять, а именно четыре, а вот психика… Там, сложив два и два, можно получить и двадцать шесть, и сто четыре и тридцать пять. Так что Лебединский был гением. 

Все эти мысли хорошо отвлекают. Лучше думать об этом, чем про взорванный дворец и кому это понадобилось. Вот и отвлекаешься, то думаешь о соулмейте, то рассматриваешь гроты, лазы, тоннели (ту небольшую часть, что видна). Адреналина столько, что не чувствуешь голода, тошноты и прочих “прелестей”. Скорее всего потом, когда все это закончится (закончится же когда-нибудь) будет сильный отходняк. Ни один стресс не проходил бесследно, а стресса за последнее время слишком много. Не успеваешь очухаться, как случается что-нибудь еще.

— Стайлз, соберись. Двигайся, — дядя.

Выныриваешь. И правда, залип, а ведь и не заметил. Нехорошо это. Возобновляешь движение.

Темно. Горошины кимойо освещают совсем крошечное пространство рядом с каждым из вас. Двигаетесь практически на ощупь. Наверное, если бы не Адвар (спасибо Шури и ей за помощь), точно бы заблудились. 

Голодные, усталые (к этому моменту еле стоишь на ногах), выходите вокурат к джунгялм. Солнце садится, опускаются сумерки, а Адвар двигается дальше. И ты вынужден делать тоже самое, хотя, честно, готов сесть прямо здесь и пусть вокруг все хоть в огне сгорит тебе все равно — никаких сил. Идете вдоль горы — огибаете ее (выжимаешь из себя последнее). Через несколько часов (становится темно, восходит луна) выходите к озеру с водопадом. От озера — речка, змеей ползет вглубь джунглей. Несмотря на усталость очередной раз залипаешь — красиво, и вода (удивительно и невероятно!), светится. Подходишь к краю, а в озере и водоросли, и рыбы, и еще полным полно всякой необычной живности. Вот проплывает стайка маленьких рыб, переливаются оранжевым; на дне “спит” скат. Он практически черный с бриллиантовыми точками. Водоросли… кажется всех цветов радуги... Будто оказался в сказке.

— Нравится? — Адвар. Не заметил как подошла. Либо устал и никакой концентрации, либо она обладает той же способностью к бесшумному хождению, что и Баки.

— Очень красиво. Нигде подобного не видел.

— Ваканда менять всех, — берет тебя за запястье и выключает горошину-фонарик. — Вода светит, — и указывает на водопад: — Туда. За водопадом грот. Вода глушить любой сигнал. Нас не видеть, нас не найти. 

Отлично, похоже, сейчас еще и вымокнете, впрочем, постоять под ледяной водой даже и хорошо. На улице — все еще слишком жарко (не привык к подобной температуре, да и влажно), ты весь мокрый от пота и грязный, а еще, несмотря на движение, глаза так и норовят закрыться. Вода должна взбодрить, если, конечно, в ней можно купаться. 

К водопаду приходится подниматься. Ни дороги, ни тропы, сплошные камни, большие и маленькие, острые и гладкие... Несколько раз чуть не падаешь — то ногой соскальзываешь во впадину, то спотыкаешься на ровном месте, то запинаешься о собственную пятку — ни сил, ни внимания, мозг давно в отключке. В итоге, когда снова чуть не распластываешься (наступил на собственную сандалию), Баки молча закидывает тебя к себе на плечо и с легкостью, уверенно двигается вперед, а ты и рад. Настолько устал, что даже не чувствуешь голода. Позволяешь глазам закрыться и мгновенно отключаешься прямо у соулмейта на плече.

***

_Ты в центре небольшой поляны. Вокруг джунгли. Учитывая насколько плотно деревья и прочая экзотическая растительность переплетены между собой, сомневаешься, что по ним так уж легко передвигаться, если это вообще возможно. Поляна — ковер из крупных фиолетовых цветов. Проваливаешься в них аж по колено. И каждый цветок светится... голубым. Сейчас глубокая ночь, а бутоны раскрыты. Цветы перепутали день с ночью? Или так и должно быть? Впрочем, в Ваканде все не так, как везде. Не удивишься, если и законы физики здесь работают… как хотят работать, а не как положено. Интересно, как здесь оказался? Где озеро, водопад, Баки, Стив, Адвар, дядя, Брюс?_

_— Я тебя позвал, — раздается за спиной._

_Вздрагиваешь, оборачиваешься и выдыхаешь — Джейсон. Улыбаешься — рад ему. И тут же возникает вопрос: как у него получается приходить во сне? Он же эмбрион. Или это не сон?_

_— Не думай об этом. Я все равно не смогу объяснить, а даже, если бы и смог, не стал бы. Сейчас мы устойчиво идем по той временной линии, которая приведет к благополучному исходу. Знания не всегда благо._

_А тебе вдруг становится интересно: насколько он силен? Он ведь только-только начал формироваться, а уже вон, что выделывает, и будущее видит, и мысли читает (ты вслух не произнес и слова, а он отвечает на каждый мыслевопрос), и приходит к тебе во сне, а ведь он еще пока микроскопическая кроха — 4 миллиметра. Что же будет дальше?_

_— Это будет дальше. И, да, ты верно предположил — я очень силен. У меня ментальный дар. И эта сила имеет обратную сторону. Тело не развивается как должнО. Энергетические и ментальные поля формируются гораздо быстрее физической оболочки..._

_Как? Почему? Из-за чего?_

_— Дело в отце и экспериментах, которые над ним проводили. Его изменили слишком сильно, слишком быстро и слишком глубоко._

_— Зола и Лебединский, — утверждение, сквозь зубы. То, что они мертвы, то, что Баки их пережил, немного компенсирует, и тем не менее хочется четвертовать их вот прямо сейчас._

_— И не только. Они начали. Ученые из разных ячеек ГИДРЫ десятилетия меняли генокод отца._

_А еще очередной раз хочется убить Роджерса, ведь с него все началось._

_— Папа, если бы не он, вы с отцом так бы и не встретились._

_Логично, к сожалению._

_— И ты ведь, как и отец, тоже не человек._

_Да, ты не только одаренный, мутант, а и джемуанджи — гермафродит с фертильными яйцеклетками и рабочей маткой, ты ОЧЕНЬ отличим от среднестатистических мужчин, ты — мечта любого медика-исследователя. И, конечно, мгновенно схватываешь к чему ведет Джейсон: ваши с Баки мутированные гены смешались, и это вылилось в то, что у вашего общего ребенка сильный ментальный дар, а вот с физическим развитием судя по всему все очень не так. Настолько “не так”, что Джейсон пришел к тебе во сне. И это очень-очень плохо. Ты хочешь, чтобы сын родился здоровым и крепким, чтобы он мог постоять за себя. Быть болезненным и слабым одаренному… Не в нынешнем мире._

_— Все совершенно верно, папа._

_Черт, он же читает каждую твою мысль, наверное и каждую эмоцию схватывает, а ты позволил себе..._

_— Ты только не думай, что слабым и больным ты нам не нужен. Я буду рад тебе любому, — и это правда. Ты любишь Джейсона._

_— Пап, и в мыслях не было._

_— Улыбаешься и киваешь — выражаешь признательность за понимание и доверие._

_— И что же теперь делать? Ведь что-то можно сделать? Как подстегнуть твой рост?_

_— Усилить мутацию физической оболочки, тогда тело и энерго поля будут развиваться в равновесии._

_— Каким образом?_

_— Нужен сок дикой сердцевидной травы, — и поясняет: — Есть дикая сердцевидная трава, и есть “одомашненная”, измененная культура. Про дикую сердцевидную траву ты ничего не слышал — она под запретом. Ее свойства крайне неустойчивы. Вакандцы так и не научились использовать это растение как лекарство, зато смогли вывели гибрид. Из него и делают различные настойки, лосьоны, мази и прочее. Мне сок сердцевидной травы, к сожалению, не поможет, концентрация киолина в нем слишком мала._

_— Что такое киолин?_

_— Киолин — инопланетный мутаген с разрушенной планеты Ваканда. Киолин множится и распространяется тысячилетия, он и вызвал появление оборотней и одаренных. Для меня киолин будет стимулятором роста. Он подвергнет мои клетки необходимой дополнительной мутации, и тело начнет расти быстрее._

_— Ты в будущем ученый? Исследователь? — Джейсон знает очень много._

_— Я ничего не могу тебе сказать про то, что будет. Будущее слишком переменчиво. И каждая дополнительная крупица информации может нас перекинуть на другой вектор, а там… Все плохо. Не хочу такого исхода._

_— Да, конечно, я понимаю, — действительно так. — Просто очень любопытно и трудно удержаться..._

_— Я знаю, папа, в этом весь ты, — мягко улыбается._

_— Итак, что мне нужно будет сделать?_

_— Собрать их, — указывает на растения, — выжать сок и раз в месяц вводить сначала в матку, а, потом, когда это станет возможным, прямо в меня. Процедура сложная и болезненная, но другого пути пока нет. Я понимаю, что тебе страшно в первую очередь за меня, но ты справишься, я ведь здесь, перед тобой. Поговори с доктором Беннером. Он поможет. Вакандцам лучше не знать. Они слишком дорожат джемуанджи и скорее тебе организуют выкидыш, нежели позволят вводить в себя сок дикой сердцевидной травы._

_Ладно, ты понял._

_— А Стиву, дяде, Баки?_

_— Они узнают, каждый в свое время. И, папа, если будешь сомневаться, найди эту поляну — она подтвердит то, что наш разговор — не простой сон. Знания, как приготовить сок, я вложил в тебя. Я люблю тебя. Увидимся. А теперь просыпайся_ , — и ты открываешь глаза.

Запах жаренной рыбы и костра… Голод переключает мгновенно — очень хочется есть, настолько, что вот съел бы слона. А сон… О нем, как и о взрыве дворца, подумаешь потом, когда удовлетворишь базовые потребности. А еще хочется помыться — ты грязный, но поесть — это первостепенное. Поднимаешься (оказывается кто-то, наверное Баки, соорудил для тебя матрас из крупных листьев) и идешь к костру. Беннер на самодельном вертеле жарит рыбу, Адвар, дядя и Стив чистят ее. 

—...Траур идти год. Потом принц Т’Чалла узнать принять ли его Великая Баст, дать ли она силу, — голос Адвар тягучий, низкий, мягкий. Вероятно, рассказывает о вакандских традициях. И, конечно, тебя замечают. 

— Я тебя видеть, джемуанджи Стайлз, — Адвар прерывает свой рассказ, поднимает голову и смотрит на тебя.

— Доброе утро, — ты ко всем.

— Выспался? — дядя.

— Выспался, — действительно так.

— Тогда бери нож и присоединяйся, — кивком головы указывает на свободный камень рядом.

Со Стивом вы киваете друг другу. Роджерс продолжает вызывать злость и страх. Хочется наорать на него и высказать все, изолировать, что невозможно, и, одновременно, держаться как можно дальше — минимизировать общение. Последнее кажется более логичным — Стив — тот еще фрукт. Что вытворит в следующий раз — неизвестно. А ведь по нему и не скажешь. Воспринимается безобидным, открытым и порой туповатым.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — Брюс.

— Спасибо, хорошо доктор Беннер, — подходишь к указанному камню и садишься. Не удобно, но на пол не сесть — там рыбья чешуя и требуха.

— А где Баки? — его здесь нет.

— Рыбачит.

— Рыбачит? — удивляешься. Не знал, что он умеет это делать. С другой стороны, учитывая то, кем является Баки, то, что он в течении десятилетий делал для ГИДРЫ... Он должен много чего уметь.

— Баки всегда любил посидеть с удочкой, — Роджерс, улыбается.

А тебе снова хочется не просто сказать ему какую-нибудь гадость, хочется его избить, желательно до смерти. Отводишь взгляд. Делаешь глубокий вдох на четыре счета и так же выдыхаешь. В голове проясняется. Лучше Роджерса не провоцировать. Если он Баки отправил на пыточный стол, то что он сделает с тобой и Джейсоном?

— Принимайте новую партию, — Баки. Выныривает из узкого прохода, что между стеной скалы и падающей водой. Подходит к вам и вытряхивает рыбу из огромного, плотного листа с фиолетовыми прожилками, а тебя внезапно пронзает — дикая сердцевидная трава. В голове четкий рецепт — в какой час и на какую именно фазу луны нужно собирать растение; что конкретно делать, чтобы получить тот сок, который нужен. Из этой травы можно выжать до двадцати вариаций сока и каждый будет иметь свои свойства. Она же здесь рядом, и ее нужно обязательно собрать как можно больше. Учитывая, как события быстро меняются, может, еще одной такой возможности вообще не будет. То, что сон был не сном — теперь в этом уверен. Внезапно появившиеся знания — подтверждение.

— Эй, Стайлз, все хорошо? — Баки перед тобой, щелкает пальцами. Выныриваешь. Все смотрят на тебя.

— Кто-нибудь знает, какой сегодня лунный день? — ты. Сделать сок важнее всего.

Баки хмурится, трогает лоб. Ты молча отмахиваешься.

— Три вихрон, ушла луна, — Адвар.

Ничего не понял. Беннер помогает — переводит (вероятно, недоумение ярко отразилось на твоем лице):

— Третий день старой луны.

— Сколько сейчас времени? — снова ты.

— Стайлз, ты в порядке? — дядя, ему не нравятся твои вопросы. А у тебя цель — во чтобы то ни стало собрать дикую сердцевидную траву и начать готовить из нее сок. Не представляешь, где и как это делать: рядом Адвар (она не должна знать), оборудования тоже нет. Но с этим разберешься потом. Сначала собрать. И это кажется настолько важным… Это важнее сна, еды и даже похода в туалет. В груди свербит, а в голове бьет набат: сделай-сделай-сделай, собери-собери-собери, трава-трава-трава.

— Третий, четвертый, полдень, — Адвар.

Опять ничего не понял, потому вопросительно смотришь на Беннера.

— Без двадцати двенадцать.

Резко поднимаешься. Сегодня с двенадцати до трех дня нужно собрать траву. Следующий раз, когда это можно будет сделать, наступит через месяц. А ведь еще поляну искать.

— Мне нужно прогуляться, — и игнорируя непонимание, направляешься в сторону узкой, скользкой каменной тропы, что образует щель между водопадом и стеной скалы.

Баки перегораживает дорогу.

— Стайлз? — ждет пояснений.

— Не мешать джемуанджи. Великая Баст приходить к Стайлз во сне и дать указания, — Адвар. Неожиданно. Может, Джейсон был не прав? Если преподнести все таким образом, может и не придется скрываться от вакандцев? И, конечно, спасибо ей. Лучшего объяснения ты бы не придумал. Остальные смотрят скептически.

— Началось, — бормочет дядя.

И все выдыхают, что-то тихо бормоча про странности беременных. А тебе и на руку.

— Если ты позволить, я сопровождать тебя, — Адвар.

— Pohoge ribalka zakonchilac’, — Баки, бормочет на русском. 

А ты думаешь, как красиво отделаться от Адвар.

— Только связанный со мной может присутствовать, — брякаешь первое, что приходит в голову.

— Указания Великой священно, — Адвар склоняет голову.

— Держи. Поешь по дороге, — дядя подходит к тебе и протягивает приготовленную рыбину на самодельном вертеле — почерневшей палке. Берешь и признаешься: что готовил бы ты, и из рыбы, и из палки остались бы одни угли.

— Спасибо.

— Иди уж, — треплет по волосам.

И вы с Баки направляетесь к узкой тропе-проходу. А все остальные возвращаются к разделке и приготовлению рыбы.

— Что будет, если богиня... не одарит своей силой? — Роджерс.

— Такое не быть… — Адвар. А дальше из-за шума водопада не слышишь.

— Стайлз, что на самом деле происходит? — Баки. 

Благополучно проходишь узкую тропу (соулмейт страхует) и начинаешь спускаться вниз. Баки впереди, помогает — ваше убежище, оказывается, высоко, а спуск весьма крутой.

— Слушай... Это покажется странным… — может, и правда, помутнение рассудка на почве беременности? А рецепт — фантазирование? — Мне, и правда, приснился сон, — останавливаешься, думаешь, как перепрыгнуть на следующий камень. Ухватиться не за что, да еще в одной руке рыба на палке. Так аппетитно пахнет, что уже весь изошелся слюной. Но прежде чем начать ее есть, хочешь спуститься вниз. Баки разворачивается, смотрит, затем, поднимается и приседает.

— Залезай на спину.

Да, так будет быстрее и не расшибешься. Делаешь — обвиваешь плечи соулмейта руками, а торс ногами. Баки поднимается и начинает стремительный спуск вниз. Ты очередной раз в восхищении — насколько легко и при этом элегантно у него это выходит.

— Я все еще жду.

— Я видел Джейсона.

Молчание. Соулмейт помнит встречу с сыном, а потому к подобному относится серьезно. И это хорошо. Если и он бы все это списал на беременные глюки, или еще хуже, посчитал, что от стресса у тебя поехала крыша, то...

— Он сказал, что из-за экспериментов в ГИДРЕ, и из-за того, что я тоже не человек, его развитие идет как-то не так, и что поправить это может сок из дикой сердцевидной травы. Ее можно собирать раз в месяц в определенный лунный день и в определенное время. Потом выжимать сок определенным образом. Вакандцы не должны знать. Они считают дикую сердцевидную траву опасной. — Баки все еще молчит. — Знаю, все это звучит, как бред…

— И что потом делать с этим соком?

Поверил. Это хорошо. И тем не менее, медлишь — говорить или нет? Не можешь спрогнозировать его реакцию. В конечном итоге, решаешься. Все равно ведь узнает.

— Вводить в матку, — черт, звучит бредово — найти опасное растение, выжать из него сок, а потом вкалывать в себя и все это, потому что приснился сон?

Молчание.

— Я сошел с ума? — потому что вот прямо сейчас тебе кажется, что так.

— Нужно обсудить это с Беннером.

Так или иначе придется. Без понятия, как делать подобные уколы.

Оказываетесь внизу.

— Куда дальше?

— Нужно найти поляну. Джейсон сказал, что она где-то рядом.

— Понятно. Ты не знаешь. Ладно, — приседает, и ты слезаешь с него. Затем активирует одну из горошин кимойо. Над его ладонью появляется голографическая карта Ваканды.

— Смотри, вот сейчас мы здесь, — увеличивает масштаб. — Вот эти три поляны ближе всего к нам. Какая из них? — приближает проекцию каждой. Рассматриваешь а, затем, указываешь:

— Похожа на эту.

— Тогда нам туда, — сворачивает голограмму и показывает направление, а, затем, устремляется прямиком в джунгли. Ты следуешь буквально по пятам. Вот теперь можно и покушать.

Рыба оказывается бесподобной. Всю не съедаешь, половину оставляешь Баки. Наверняка, он тоже голоден. Соулмейт пытается отказаться, но ты настойчив, и он сдается. Да, он может прожить без воды и еды гораздо дольше среднестатистического человека и при этом будет вполне работоспособен, но… Лучше подобного избегать.

Поляна находится без труда. Вываливаешься на нее взмокший от пота. Баки к этому моменту умудряется прибить несколько змей, по странному промяукав, отвадить пантеру и сразиться с животным, крайне похожим на леопарда. Похоже едой вы запаслись надолго — все это он тащит на себе и сгружает на край поляны.

— Она?

— Да, — действительно та самая поляна, на которой был во сне. Значит, все же не сумасшедший, значит, действительно разговаривал с сыном. 

И в этот момент и у тебя, и у Баки начинает мерцать одна из бусин кимойо — пришло сообщение. Переглядываетесь и активируете. На голограмме появляется мужчина. Ты бы ему дал примерно 40 - 45. Голубые глаза, загорелая кожа, небольшой шрам рассекает бровную дугу, пухлые губы, немного вздернутый нос и подбородок с ямочкой. Симпатичный.

— Ваканда, ты дала мне кров и приют, ты взрастила и воспитала меня. Пришло время отдать долги, — ироничный оскал. Теперь симпатичным уже не кажется. 

— Хантер, — бормочет Баки.

Хантер? Твой биологический отец? Он же наемник, разве нет? Что он здесь забыл?

— Я здесь, чтобы рассказать правду, — выразительная пауза. — Все, надеюсь, помнят, что, когда ваш мертвый король — Т’Чака восходил на трон, других претендентов не было. Его брат — Н’Джобу — тот, с кем Т’Чака должен был вступить в Священное Состязание, внезапно исчез, и потому Т’Чака вынужден был принимать дар Великой без Священного Состязания. Так уж был вынужден на самом деле? А, может, он хотел этого? Может, у него были причины сделать так, чтобы Священное Состязание не состоялось? И куда же делся Н’Джобу? Кто-нибудь из вас задавался этими вопросами? Было ли проведено расследование? И были ли выдвинуты другие претенденты? Наверняка, вы дружным хором на все вопросы ответите “да”, потому что именно такую информацию вам и кормили — Н’Джобу ищут, претендентов не нашлось, расследование ведется. А вы, как послушные овцы, все это жевали и верили, потому что слишком ленивы, чтобы делать сови выводы. Правда же заключается в том, что никакого расследования не было. На самом деле Н’Джобу заказал Т’Чака. Да, именно заказал и лично присутствовал при свершаемом преступлении. Т’Чака хотел трон, Т’Чака хотел корону, Т’Чака был слаб — он бы не вышел победителем в Священном Состязании, так как с детства имел ряд патологий, о чем, конечно, умалчивалось. И его покрывали — Совет и генерал были в курсе. Откуда мне это известно? Я привел свидетеля — сына истинного короля. Он собственными глазами видел, как убивали его отца. Знакомься, Ваканда, вот ваш король по праву, и крОви — Н’Джадака.

Офигеть. Вот и приехали. Некоторое время в голове пустота — ты в замешательстве, не знаешь, что и думать, как реагировать, а потом перещелкивает, кусочки мозаики перемешиваются и собираются — показывают изнанку, закулисье, то, что под этим представлением. Все происходящее воспринимается, как поставленный спектакль. Хантер, насколько тебе известно, наемник, не политик. А то, что происходит сейчас — громкое обращение, взрыв дворца — банальная политика. Кто-то решил прибрать Ваканду к рукам, или кому-то выгодна смута.

— Это политический театр? — уточняешь у Баки, а вдруг ошибаешься, вдруг твои выводы не верны, а он точно во всем этом понимает гораздо больше.

— Политический театр, — согласный кивок. — Хантер — наемник. Это заказ.

— Так и подумал, — бормочешь.

— Вот за это тебя и люблю, — бросает как бы между прочим. А для тебя это Признание — соулмейт, который совсем недавно готов был отказаться от тебя только что признался в любви. Офигеть! И пусть эти слова — не более чем речевой оборот, как же приятно. Внутри аж бабочки порхают.

А в это время на видео происходит смена лиц. Теперь на голограмме молодой, темнокожий мужчина. И он тебе не нравится, совсем.

— Здравствуй, Ваканда! Я — Н’Джадака, сын Н’Джобу, и я пришел чтобы мстить. Т’Чака убил моего отца, я убью его сына, — он наклоняется, и вот уже держит в захвате Т’Чаллу. Принц выглядит… Плачевно. Глаз заплыл, многочисленные кровоподтеки… Движение рукой, и Т’Чалла мешком валится к ногам Н’Джадаки, а из перерезанного горла течет кровь.

— Т’Чаллу заказали? — ты к Баки, снова уточняешь.

— Думаю, цель в другом. Т’Чалла либо был помехой, либо его смерть — ступень к определенной цели, — Баки.

— А этого ты знаешь? — указываешь на Н’Джадаку.

— Ага. Это Эрик Киллмонгер. Тоже наемник. У нас с ним было несколько совместных миссий.

— Понятно, — снова бормотание.

Баки окидывает тебя странным взглядом, и смотрите дальше.

— Меня вышвырнули из страны, лишили отца, лишили детства, лишили прав, лишили родины. Я рос в нищите и голоде. Что сделала со мной Ваканда, тоже самое я сделаю и с ней. Око за око, зуб за зуб. Я утоплю Ваканду в крови, я превращу ее в пепел. Ваканда умрет так же, как умер мой отец, — на этом видеопередача обрывается.

— И что же дальше? Он действительно сделает то, что сказал? — теперь ты напуган.

— Вот сейчас и узнаем, — и активирует другую горошину кимойо — звонит. — Обожаю местные технологии — никаких номеров, — веселится. А вот тебе совсем не весело. Ты совсем не готов покидать эту страну, но может все сложиться так, что другого выхода и не будет. И, если не будет, куда тогда? Остается остров Эрика Лешера. И ведь нет гарантии, что и там не произойдет что-нибудь.

Спустя пару секунд на ладони появляется видеоголограмма с Эриком. 

— Привет, Эрик.

Весь пафос с Киллмонгера мгновенно слетает.

— Призрак? — он удивлен, а еще, похоже, напуган. — Ты в Ваканде?

— Точно.

— Слушай, если бы я знал...

— Кто там? — Хантер.

— Призрак. Он в Ваканде, — Киллмонгер к Хантеру.

Мат сквозь зубы - ругается Хантер.

— Похоже влипли, — пауза. — Я связываюсь с заказчиком, и сворачиваемся, — Хантер, сплевывает.

— Это нарушение договора, — Эрик.

— Это нарушение со стороны заказчика — нужно было предупреждать, что придется иметь дело с ГИДРОЙ.

— Ребята, расслабьтесь, — Баки широко улыбается.

— Барнс? — Эрик, с облегчением.

— Ага.

— Опять от ГИДРЫ сбежал?

— Можно и так сказать.

— Ох, хорошо. Отпустило прямо. А-то я уже был готов копать себе могилу. Ты, брат, только постарайся не попадаться. С непрожаренными мозгами ты мне больше нравишься.

— Поживем, увидим. Вы расскажите, что здесь, черт возьми, происходит? Кто заказчик? Каковы цели?

— Заказчика не знаем.

— Эрик-Эрик, ты же после того случая зарекся работать с анонимами. Снова повелся на деньги?

— Если бы ты узнал сумму, то и сам бы взялся.

— Чем платят?

— Американским золотом.

— Понятно. Что с Советом? И что с девчонкой?

— Сбежали. Прячутся где-то. Хантер предполагает где, но мы пока не проверяли. По поводу них не было четких инструкций. Вот, ждем. А ты здесь каким ветром?

— Я здесь на отдыхе.

— Ох, брат, прости, что испортили тебе курорт, но сам понимаешь. А чего вдруг тебя потянуло в Ваканду, и как ты вообще сюда попал? Это же практически невозможно — закрытая страна и все такое.

— А вы как?

— Так мы же здесь практически свои, — Эрик ухмыляется. — Н’Джадака действительно был моим отцом, а история Хантера тебе в общих чертах известна. Так, почему сюда, брат? Почему не на Мальдивы, Ямайку, или еще куда?

— Экзотики захотелось.

— Не скажешь, значит. Ну ладно, пусть будет экзотика. Раз ты здесь, забегай к нам. Здесь отличная местная водка. Выпьем, вспомним былые времена. 

— Как я еле живого тебя вытаскивал из афганского плена?

— Было-было. Я тогда служил.

— Ага, у нескольких правительств сразу.

— Так, иначе скучно же.

— Вот тут ты прав. Ладно, может, свидимся.

— Да, бывай… Подожди. Хантер что-то хочет сказать.

Смена лиц.

— Слушай, Барнс, ты, может, слышал? Говорят, несколько дней назад границу пересек джемуанджи европейской внешности. Думаю, это мой сын. Хочу встретиться.

А у тебя внутри все опускается. Совершенно не готов видеть папашу, и тем более разговаривать с ним.

— Первый раз слышу.

Выдыхаешь.

— Хочешь, чтобы я его поискал?

— Да, а-то я тут немного занят, а потом придется быстро делать ноги. Если он действительно здесь, ты его найдешь.

— И что мне за это будет?

Замираешь, неужели...

— Что хочешь. Хочешь золото, хочешь вакандские технологии, хочешь вибраниум (здесь этого добра навалом, поделюсь), хочешь должен буду.

— Я подумаю.

— Спасибо.

— Бывай.

— Бывай, Солдат.

— И забегай, у нас здесь весело, — Эрик, влезает.

— Да уж, заметил, — Баки, ухмыляется и разрывает связь.

— Я не хочу с ним встречаться, — первое, что выпаливаешь.

— Значит, не будешь. А теперь давай делай то, зачем пришли.

И ты приступаешь. Аккуратно, с подкопом вытаскиваешь растение целиком — для сока нужно всё: и корни, и стебли, и цветы. Благо, корни небольшие, в обратном случае это делать было бы сложнее. Выдрав штук десять, поднимаешься, вытираешь рукой пот со лба, оставляя грязный развод и ищешь взглядом соулмейта. Он лежит, положив руки за голову и грызет травинку.

— Баки, ты знаешь, кто заказчик? — происходящее не выходит из головы.

— Предполагаю.

— И кто?

— Стиви.

И тут картинка сходится. Стиви — это ГИДРА. Ваканда — лакомый кусок. Но, вдруг, ошибаешься, а потому решаешь убедиться, прав ли?

— Почему он?

— Данная миссия хорошо проспонсирована. Подумай, кто еще может предоставить такое количество ресурсов?

— Либо правительство развитой страны, либо ГИДРА, либо ЩИТ… Ну еще есть Тони Старк. ЩИТ со Старком отпадают. Старк — создатель и исследователь, он бы не стал. Щит тоже — мы и так должны сливать информацию Фьюри, что здесь и как. Остаются правительства и ГИДРА. Почти все, насколько мне известно, считают Ваканду страной третьего мира. Разведслужбы, может, и знают, как и что на самом деле… В любом случае, официально никто не может устроить вот такое, а вот неофициально...ГИДРА же берется за заказы?

— Берется, если заказ выгоден ГИДРЕ. Но если бы это был правительственный заказ все было бы совершенно иначе — я уже подобное проворачивал. Поэтому правительства здесь не причем. Все происходящее — неофициальная операция ГИДРЫ. 

— Почему тогда ты думаешь, что это Стив?

— Думай.

— Ладно. Хорошо, — выдерживаешь паузу. — Чтобы все прошло четко, нужны данные и план. В Ваканду просто так не попасть. Но, с другой стороны, ведь тебе удалось, и Т’Чаку в конечном итоге убили.

— Только мне и удалось. А Т’Чака был убит не на территории Ваканды.

А вот этого не знал.

— Стиви сейчас здесь. Стиви глава одной из ячеек ГИДРЫ, сложи два и два, — Баки.

— У Стива был доступ к картам, местоположению охраны, доступ во вдорец и ресурсы. Но зачем ему это? Зачем нанимать наемников, не проще ли дать это задание агентам ГИДРЫ? ГИДРЕ нужна лояльность Ваканды?

— В точку.

— Поэтому находятся и нанимаются те, кто знает Ваканду, но не страдает патриотизмом. Они устраивают ряд террористических актов, а Стив с ГИДРОЙ выступят в роли спасителей. В итоге, Стив получит лояльность Ваканды, доступ к местным технологиям, доступ к вибраниуму, и повышение статуса в ГИДРЕ. Верно?

— И снова в точку. Не прогадал прежний я, когда решил запечатлеться на тебя.

Хочешь возразить, сказать, что Связь работает не так, что нельзя запечатляться по выбору, но молчишь.

— Но кое что ты упустил.

— Да? И что?

— Мотивы Стива. Этим спектаклем Стив демонстрирует мне и тебе свою силу и возможности, просит у меня прощение, и делает тебе подарок.

Хмуришься.

— Демонстрация силы — это понятно. Если ты не будешь подчиняться, он найдет новый способ тебя контролировать. А мне… он так говорит: знай свое место — не отсвечивай. Так?

— Верно.

— А подарок и прощение? Я не понимаю…

— Ты — мой соулмейт, ты — джемуанджи, ты — беременный. Ваканда — твоя кровная родина. Для того, чтобы беременность протекала нормально, ты нуждаешься в растении, которое есть исключительно здесь, и тебе здесь понравилось. Понравилось же?

— Понравилось.

— Вот Стиви заворачивает Ваканду в обертку, обвязывает бантом, и дарит тебе — со дня на день, увидишь, будет советоваться: кого ты хочешь видеть на троне, и посадит на него того, на кого укажешь пальцем.

Интересно, как он будет объяснять это? Как и с чего он начнет монолог? Про то, что Стив работает на ГИДРУ знаете только ты и Баки. При чем, вроде, Стив, не знает, что ты знаешь. 

— Мне всего этого не нужно. Мне и так все нравилось.

— А Стиву нет. I darennomu konyu v zubi ne smotryat.

— Понял-понял, мне придется… принять подарок.

— Верно мыслишь.

— А при чем здесь прощение?

— Ты — мой соулмейт. Рад ли Стив твоему появлению? Нет. Потому что, по сути, я уже не его, а твой.

Краснеешь. А приятно как!

— И этим спектаклем он говорит: Баки, прости меня, я готов на все, только останься со мной. Я принял Стайлза, вон сколько для него сделал — страну подарил.

— Черт, — а ведь соулмейт прав. — Стив сумасшедший, — бормочешь.

— Смотря с какой стороны посмотреть.

— Поясни.

— Нечто подобное и я бы сделал. По тихому, без всего этого пафоса, речей и крови, но сделал бы обязательно. Мне не нравилось отношение к джемуанджи. Все вы здесь рабы в золотых ошейниках — ни один из вас не имеет права на выезд, все вы должны обрабатывать вибраниум и заниматься только этим, а не чем-то еще. А еще Защитники… Ты задавался вопросом: они действительно выполняют эту функцию, или их задача следить за каждым вашим шагом, контролировать каждое ваше действие?

А вот с этой стороны как-то и не думал.

— Но тебе, дяде, Стиву и доктору Беннеру разрешили принять участие в поединке, — не стыковка.

— Это видимость. Думаю, они уже нашли предлог приставить к тебе своего человека. И новый протез, подумай... Вот так просто Т’Чалла дает разрешение на сложнейшую операцию. Да, он мне был должен, потому что долг его отца — его долг, но он бы нашел способ расплатиться иначе. И ко всему этому: кто занимался обработкой вибраниума, кто “делал” руку?

— Я.

— А теперь задайся еще одним вопросом: почему тебя — необученного, беременного допустили до такой сложной работы? 

— Хотели проверить на что я способен? А если бы все пошло не так, и ты в итоге… — в горле возникает ком, но все равно выдавливаешь это слово из себя: — умер, им бы это было на руку? Ты был для них угрозой? — становится дурно. Одна мысль, что мог потерять Баки...

— Препятствием. Сложным препятствием. Убить меня сложно, легче расположить к себе — дать то, в чем я нуждался. А если не выгорит…

— Они сделали все, чтобы это произошло, — ты в прострации. Все это… слишком. Поднимаешь потерянный взгляд на Баки. — Как думаешь, Шури знала все это? — к ней хорошо относишься и очень не хочешь менять мнения.

— Принцесса — ученый. Ею двигал интерес. До другого ей и дела нет.

— Хорошо. Она мне нравится, — улыбаешься.

Баки подозрительно суживает глаза, а по Связи проносится яркая вспышка ревности. Удивляешься — тебя ревнуют? Неожиданно.

— Эй, не как девушка, как человек… Как подруга… — пытаешься подобрать наиболее верное определение, — сестра... С ней интересно.

Эмоция уменьшается, но не проходит.

— Давай, делай то зачем пришел, — сухо. Все еще ревнует. Приятно.

И ты приступаешь. Нужно о многом подумать.


End file.
